Painful Memories, Sin Poder Mirar Atras
by shiatsuki-chan
Summary: CAP 11 FINAL! GAAHINA...Lo recuerdo, ya por fin comprendo todo, las cosas que trataba de evitar, todo aquello de lo que trataba tan desesperadamente de huir... al fin me ha alcanzado... pero ahora ¿Que pasara?...
1. Chapter 1 Mente en Blanco

PAINFUL MEMORIES (SIN PODER MIRAR ATRÁS)

**PAINFUL MEMORIES (SIN PODER MIRAR ATRÁS)**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Mente en Blanco**

Al despertar no notó nada relevante, su cabeza le dolía un poco pero no le quiso dar mucha importancia, se encontraba sola en la cama, como lo había estado la mayoría de su vida, tal vez aun estaba medio adormilada por lo que no se dio cuenta de que el lugar donde se encontraba era desconocido para ella, giro lentamente su cabeza hasta que su mirada se poso frente a una ventana, afuera el cielo estaba completamente nublado y algunas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer y aumentaban su intensidad conforme pasaban los segundos.

- _¿Dónde estoy?;_ _¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?-_ pensó- lo último que recuerdo fue… mucha lluvia, un terrible dolor en mi pecho, una voz, un acantilado, algo que golpeo mi cabeza, una profunda oscuridad y… ¿¡es todo!?… no recuerdo ni… ¿mi nombre?- una aire de tremenda incertidumbre cruzo por su cuerpo- ¿donde me encuentro?, ¿Qué hago aquí?- el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella lentamente, al saber que no recordaba casi nada de su pasado, simplemente pequeños lapsos, que le resultaban sumamente dolorosos, pero que no podía explicar…

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama en la que se encontraba, al verse envuelta solo en un ligero camisón, busco desesperadamente alguna ropa que pudiera utilizar, afortunadamente a los pies de la cama se encontraba un lindo y muy sencillo kimono, era negro con un obi color lila con pequeñas flores del mismo tono, no quiso darle mucha importancia ya que la situación en la que se encontraba la hacia estallar de nervios y preocupación. No le tomo ni 2 minutos en vestirse y tratar de salir corriendo de ese lugar…

Giro la perilla de la puerta, al abrirse, estaba apunto de salir disparada pero alguien se lo impidió, la tomo de los hombros intentando calmarla pero ella en un intento desesperado sintió como una inexplicable cantidad de chakra se acumulaba en las palmas de sus manos dejando tirado y retorciéndose de un dolor espantoso en su pecho a aquel pobre hombre.

-Espera, regresa aquí!!-alcanzo a gritar aquel ninja viendo como esa joven corría desesperadamente en busca de la salida-

-Lo siento- grito Hinata sin dejar de correr- no me puedo quedar un momento mas aquí…- y se apresuro a buscar una salida.

-Me tomo desprevenido, sin duda tiene una increíble cantidad de chakra, no en vano se trata de una de las herederas de la familia Hyuga, debo avisarle a algu…- susurro antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor…

Conforme iba recorriendo los pasillos que parecían interminables, mas dudas recorrían su nublada mente- ¿Quién soy?, ¿Qué hacia aquel hombre custodiando la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba?, ¿habré sido una criminal?, ¿una asesina que estaba bajo custodia en este lugar mientras me recuperaba?, ¿Cómo fue que di en un lugar como este?, ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?...-entre mas preguntas se formulaba mas frustrante se volvía su situación, después de pocos intentos por descifrar aquellos pasillos por fin diviso una salida, se apresuro a posar sus temblorosas manos en la manija y al abrir la puerta lo que vio le sorprendió…

Mientras tanto aun dentro de la casa de los hermanos Sabaku…

-Como era de costumbre, una despreocupada Temari llevaba sobre una charola unas cuantas píldoras de alimentos junto a un vaso con agua, ya que no contaba con que su peculiar invitada ya no se encontraría inconsciente en aquella habitación, al doblar por el ultimo pasillo vio como el ninja a cargo de proteger la habitación de Hinata yacía inconsciente, la preocupación la hizo tirar la charola al suelo y salir corriendo hacia aquella habitación, lo primero que hizo fue ver dentro de la misma para ver si por alguna casualidad aun estaba Hinata descansando, al ver la cama vacía prosiguió por ir hacia el guardia que comenzaba a despertar de su letargo… 

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?- grito desesperadamente Temari- ¿Quién se la llevo?

-Temari-sama- alcanzo a decir un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de la shinobi- nadie se la llevo, ella salio corriendo como desesperada, intenté calmarla pero ella me empujo con una increíble cantidad de chakra, trate de seguirla o de al menos avisarle a alguien pero el intenso dolor en mi pecho me hizo quedar inconsciente…, lo siento de verdad- lo dijo de una manera un tanto avergonzada- ahhhh!!- comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente por el dolor…

-Mandare a alguien por ti enseguida, mientras yo le avisare a Gaara y tratare de encontrar a Hinata, no trates de levantarte, estas demasiado lastimado- salio corriendo deprisa intentando albergar la esperanza de que Hinata, aun un poco desorientada pudiera estar cerca de la casa- 

Iba demasiado aprisa como para notar que Kankuro caminaba justamente delante de ella provocando un choque inesperado con su confuso hermano.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa Temari?, ¿Por que tanta prisa?, ¿Acaso nos están atacando?- dijo con un tono burlón.

-No seas tonto, Hinata ha desaparecido, al parecer recobro la conciencia y se asusto al no encontrarse en un lugar que le resultara familiar, ahora esta perdida en cualquier lugar de Suna.

-Que!!, ¿Gaara ya sabe algo de este asunto?- dijo Kankuro alterado

-No, iba a decírselo antes de que tu no pudieras quitarte de mi camino a tiempo!!- grito un tanto furiosa- ahora apártate que tengo demasiada prisa…

-Espera Temari ¿En que puedo ayudarte? Si quieres puedo ir a avisarle a Gaara en lo que tú buscas a Hinata.

-No, yo lo haré, tu mejor encargarte del guardia herido que esta enfrente de la habitación de Hinata, cuando ya este fuera de peligro únete a la búsqueda- alcanzo a gritarle después de que siguió corriendo…

-Claro…-le grito antes de que ella desapareciera por completo-hoy será un largo día- suspiro con pereza, fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo para cumplir con las ordenes de su hermana…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

Hola a todos, espero que les halla agradado este primer capitulo, como podrán darse cuenta soy nueva en esto de los fics así que cualquier queja, critica constructiva, trauma, corrección, sugerencia, etc., son bien recibidas, espero sus reviews, cuídense mucho. Sayonara =3


	2. Chapter 2 La huida

Hola , les agradezco mucho a las chicas que se han tomado el tiempo en leer este fic, y me alegra que les guste, bueno quiero aclarar que el GAAHINA empieza hasta el siguiente capitulo, no se impacienten por favor, todo a su tiempo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto-sama, dicho esto comencemos…

**PAINFUL MEMORIES (SIN PODER MIRAR ATRÁS)**

**CAPITULO 2**

**La huida**

Al abrir esa puerta le sorprendió ver tan imponentes edificios que parecían estar hechos de arena, sin embargo toda la ciudad se encontraba vacía ya que la lluvia había espantado a todos a su paso…

-¿Donde estoy?- trato de responderse en un intento fallido, su mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco, sin pensar mucho en su situación lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de ahí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia, comenzó desesperadamente a encontrarle sentido a las calles en las que pasaba, por fin decidió que la salida mas conveniente era en línea recta, ya que en algún punto la ciudad terminaría…

Le parecía que su camino nunca iba a terminar, cuando por fin diviso la salida de la ciudad, pero unos ninjas la custodiaba, tenia que arreglárselas para poder conseguir salir…

* * *

Mientras tanto aun en casa de los Sabaku…

Temari apresuro su paso hacia la salida de su casa, y noto que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-Maldición- mascullo entre dientes- debo apresurarme antes de que algo le suceda, Gaara me matará si eso ocurre- sin importarle el mal clima, acumulo una gran cantidad de chakra en sus pies y salio disparada, logrando así llegar mas rápido a la mansión del Kazekage, abrió la puerta de un golpe y solo pudo gritar- ¿Donde esta Gaara?

-T…Temari-san ¿que es lo que pasa?- Le respondió Matsuri un tanto alterada por la repentina llegada de la shinobi.

-Matsuri por favor dime donde esta Gaara, necesito hablar con el urgentemente.

-Eh lo siento, el Kazekage-sama salio a una misión, que los ancianos le pidieron, salio esta mañana así que ya debe de estar por llegar…

-Maldición!!- volvió a decir apenas como un susurro…- tendré que empezar la búsqueda en lo que llega- dirigió su vista hacia la shinobi que tenia enfrente- Matsuri, necesito que le des a Gaara un recado cuando llegue, dile que Hinata ha desaparecido!!

-¿Que?, ¿Hinata-san ha desaparecido?, no puede ser, debo ayudarte a encontrarla, tu sola no podrás.

-Pero Gaara debe de enterarse en cuanto llegue.

-Pues si lo encontramos en el camino le avisaremos, de todas maneras mandare un mensaje a los nijas que se encargan de vigilar los limites de la ciudad para que lo pongan al tanto en cuanto aparezca y para que ella no pueda salir, no debemos perder tiempo, tenemos que salir a buscarla ya!!,

-Si, vamos y muchas gracias Matsuri- repuso Temari y las dos ninjas se apresuraron a salir de ahí.

* * *

En los limites de Suna…

_-¿Como puedo lograr salir de aquí sin que me detengan?, no debo llamar mucho la atención, debo parecer normal, ¿Qué hago?_- se le dificultaba pensar bajo presión, entonces vio que afuera de una de las casas había un impermeable.

-A ya se que haré!!- lo tomo pidiendo disculpas mentalmente por hurtarlo de esa manera, pero el impermeable era su boleto de salida, rápidamente se lo puso y comenzó a caminar hacia la imponente puerta que daba hacia la salida de esa ciudad…

Cuando creía que su plan había dado resultado, uno de los ninjas la tomo del hombro, sintió como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo…

-Disculpe señorita ¿a donde se dirige?

-mmm…yo…eh…- volteo lentamente la cabeza hasta que su rostro se encontró frente al del ninja- yo tengo que irme de aquí por que…

-¿Es usted Hyuga-sama?- repuso Baki el antiguo sensei del equipo de los hermanos Sabaku-

-¿Hyuga?- susurro la tímida shinobi y un terrible dolor de cabeza empezó a consumirla poco a poco- ahhh!!- grito, el dolor era intenso, tanto que quedo tirada en cunclillas tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando?- un sinfín de imágenes empezaron a brotar en su cabeza, mientras su mirada se iba tornando vacía.

Flash Back

Tenia apenas unos 6 años recién cumplidos, se encontraba tirada en posición fetal, soltando sollozos ante la presencia de su padre, ella estaba ya muy lastimada, parecía que su padre se había pasado esta vez con los golpes que le había propiciado, debido a que al estar jugando, un florero antiguo resulto hecho pedacitos.

-Eres una niña torpe Hinata- le dijo su padre con desprecio- una niña torpe y débil, al menos aun tengo alguna esperanza con tu hermana que acaba de nacer, tu ya no me sirves- termino por agregar antes de salir de la habitación.

-Padre, lo siento…- susurro con un sinfín de lágrimas que recorrían sus frías y heridas mejillas.

Fin del Flash Back

-Padre…- susurro tal como en su visión, soltando algunas lágrimas de dolor que fueron borradas rápidamente por la incesante lluvia-

-Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?- le dijo Baki de manera preocupada- creo que su salud no le permitirá viajar fuera de Suna y menos con este clima, parece que la tormenta incrementara su intensidad en cualquier momento.

-No!!- grito desesperadamente- yo no puedo quedarme aquí un momento mas, necesito respuestas- trato con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir por un instante el sinfín de imágenes que cruzaban por su cabeza y que la hacían quedar aun mas confundida, cuando por fin parecía que el dolor empezó a bajar de intensidad logro ponerse de pie y salio corriendo hacia el desierto a toda prisa- ¿Hyuga Hinata? –susurro y continuo corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Espere un momento Hinata-sama- grito Baki, a punto de correr detrás de ella cuando…

-Baki-san, Baki-san tenemos un problema- grito Matsuri a lo lejos, captando la atención de Baki y tratando de acercarse a toda prisa - Hinata-san ha escapado de la casa de Temari-san y esta perdida en alguna parte, si la ve no deje que salga de la ciudad…

-¿Qué dices?, acaba de salir corriendo hacia el desierto, debemos intentar seguirla, pero el mal clima borrara su rastro y será aun mas difícil localizarla, moviliza a un grupo de ninjas y que empiecen la búsqueda, mientras yo comenzare a seguirla, ahora ve, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Si...-fue lo único que Matsuri pudo decirle antes de que Baki desapareciera entre la intensa lluvia- ¡no puede ser posible!, Hinata-san es muy rápida, debo avisarle a Temari-san la situación, para que nos enfoquemos en buscarla fuera de la ciudad…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 **

Bueno, bueno, creo q otra vez se queda en suspenso (o al menos eso traté de hacer jeje), tal vez les parezca aburrido este cap, pero es la introducción, las cosas se irán explicando conforme avanza la historia, como la forma en que perdió Hina la memoria, etc... Como ya mencione, en el siguiente capitulo se encontrara Hinata por "primera vez" a Gaara así que no se lo pierdan… Por favor déjenme sus reviews para ver si les gusta la historia, aclarar dudas y ya lo saben, acepto quejas, sugerencias para los siguientes capítulos, críticas constructivas, cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorar…

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me apoyan con sus comentarios y me motivan para continuar…

-Saku-ann

-Gaahina Lovers

-kaya-hime

-Dragonsita del amor

Cuídense mucho. Sayonara 3


	3. Chapter 3 Extraños sentimientos

Hola , las aclaraciones y agradecimientos están al final así que no les quito el tiempo jeje, espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto-sama…

**CAPITULO 3**

**Extraños sentimientos…**

_-No pares…continua…-_serepetía una y otra vez en su mente, con el cuerpo completamente empapado, se le dificultaba moverse, ya había perdido sus sandalias varios metros atrás y el clima al parecer no quería cooperar y ahora caminaba sin rumbo y descalza sobre la fría y pastosa arena- ¿Hyuga Hinata?, así me llamó ese ninja antes de salir huyendo de ahí- susurro…

-Y… ¿A dónde piensas ir si no recuerdas nada…?- una voz en su cabeza empezó a hacer eco dando paso a un dolor similar al que sintió hace ya un rato…-¿Si no recuerdas nada de ti, como esperas encontrar una respuesta…?- el intenso dolor hizo que cayera al suelo quedando media inconsciente.

Empezó a tener extrañas alucinaciones, era un paisaje oscuro, vacío, ahí observo a dos pequeñas niñas, una de pie y otra sentada en el suelo agarrando ambas rodillas con sus pálidas manos.

No podía observar sus rostros ya que ambas tenían la cabeza agachada, de pronto volvió a escuchar aquellas preguntas provenientes de la niña que estaba de pie…

-¿A dónde piensas ir si no recuerdas nada…?- su voz era vacía, con un aire de rencor, ira y frustración…- ¿Por qué te niegas a recordar?; ¿A que le temes?; nos traicionaron, aquellos a los que amábamos, en los que confiábamos nos han traicionado, RECUERDALO DE UNA VEZ!!- gritó con fuerza la niña empezando a desbordar lágrimas de ira sobre sus manos que intentaban desesperadamente reprimirlas-

-¿Recordar lo que me sucedió…?-como aquella vez un sinfín de imágenes brotaban en su mente- Volver a recordar… - un casi imperceptible susurro salio de sus fríos y húmedos labios…

-PARA PORFAVOR!!- otra fuerte punzada recorrió todo su pecho, dando paso a una segunda voz- NO INTENTES RECORDARLO!!- grito aquella niña que se encontraba sentada pero ahora con lagrimas en sus mejillas y sus manos sobre su cabeza, tratando de frenar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

En comparación de la otra, esta voz era más débil, tímida, temerosa, frágil, pero igual de vacía- Ya no quiero sufrir, sentir este terrible dolor en mi pecho, ya no más-

-Tienes… razón, ya no quiero sufrir…- susurro al momento que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se empezaron a tornar vacíos, se encontraba muy confundida y además el terrible dolor en su pecho, el clima, la fatiga y el hambre empezaban a afectarle, pero justo antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento, alcanzo a divisar una silueta que se abría paso rápidamente entre la lluvia a su encuentro.

-Ese cabello rojo… - susurro débilmente…

-_Esta escena ya la había vivido anteriormente, pero ¿Dónde?..._- pensó ella al momento que sus ojos se cerraron completamente…

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del desierto…

-Poder encontrarla con esta lluvia es imposible- alego Baki, que ya llevaba mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia tratando de encontrar algún rastro de Hinata.

-Espero que ya haya encontrado algún refugio, estar afuera con esta tormenta es muy peligroso- dijo un tanto preocupado- ¡Rayos!, ¿Porqué tenía que pasar esto ahora?, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hinata-sama? lucia muy mal, dudo que llegue a encontrar alguna pista en una situación así, pero seguiré buscando…

-_Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para cuando la encontremos…_- pensó un tanto intranquilo ya que no podía evitar pensar en lo peor.

-De seguro Temari ya puso a un grupo de ninjas a buscarla también, solo espero que el clima empiece a cooperar un poco para facilitar las cosas- dicho esto se dispuso a continuar buscando…

* * *

Una vez mas en los limites de Suna…

Una preocupada Temari trataba de organizar a un grupo de ninjas bajo la terrible tormenta, para que empezaran a buscar a Hinata en el desierto…

-Muy bien, escuchen todos atentamente, están reunidos aquí para ir en una misión de búsqueda, el objetivo es Hyuga Hinata, una joven de cabello negro, piel blanca, y ojos claros, algunos ya la conocen, es la joven que trajimos inconsciente hace una semana, esta desaparecida desde hace media hora aproximadamente, se sabe que esta en cualquier lugar del desierto y al parecer… -antes de que pudiera continuar con la explicación, uno de los ninjas ahí presentes dijo…

-Disculpe Temari-sama pero es imposible encontrar algo con este clima, cualquier rastro ya fue borrado con la lluvia, ¿Qué no podemos esperar a que la tormenta cese un poco?

-Es verdad- alego otro ninja- este clima disminuye nuestras posibilidades de éxito en esta misión, además con esta lluvia y los fuertes vientos hay riesgo de que haya bajas, debido a la casi nula visibilidad…

-¿Que no entienden?, dejen de comportarse como niños, hay una vida en peligro en cualquier lugar del desierto, ¿Piensan quedarse cruzados de brazos mientras eso sucede?- grito Temari un tanto desesperada…

-Pero Temari-san ellos tienen algo de razón- le respondió Matsuri alarmada por los comentarios que acababa de escuchar- creo que el clima si influye bastante en estos momentos, si no queremos que resulten mas personas desaparecidas debemos esperar un poco ¿no lo cree?...- dijo mirando fijamente a Temari…

-¿Y se dicen llamar shinobis?- grito Temari muy enojada por el comportamiento que mostraban todos- bien, si no quieren arriesgar sus patéticas y cobardes vidas por alguien que esta en peligro, ahí ustedes, yo tratare de encontrarla por mi cuenta…-se dio la vuelta y antes de salir corriendo hacia el desierto miro fijamente a Matsuri y le dijo…

-Ya puedes regresar a la mansión del Kazekage Matsuri, gracias por nada…- y desapareció entre la tormenta dejando paralizados a los ninjas que estaban ahí, junto a una muy sorprendida Matsuri…

-Espere un poco Temari-san…- grito Matsuri en un intento desesperado por captar la atención de la shinobi- ¿pero que he hecho?- callo sobre sus rodillas en el lodo- ahora Gaara-sama y Temari-san me odiaran por…cobarde…- agregó al tiempo que algunas lagrimas empezaban a brotar…

* * *

Sus Blancos ojos se comenzaron abrir lentamente, ya no sentía la incesante lluvia sobre su cuerpo, ahora se encontraba en algún lugar muy cálido.

-¿Dónde me encuentro ahora?, ¿Qué sucedió?- comenzaba a detestar repetirse una y otra vez aquellas mismas preguntas sin obtener ninguna respuesta- _Que cueva tan rara_-pensó- _al parecer esta hecha de… ¿arena?… y ¿Qué es esto tan suave y cálido?_- comenzó a palpar aquella cosa sobre la que estaba recargada, sin duda aquel agradable calor la reconfortaba demasiado…

Detestó sobre manera cambiar de aquella cómoda posición, sin duda aun estaba muy confundida, pero su curiosidad aumentaba a cada instante así que comenzó a levantar lentamente la cabeza, hasta que su mirada se encontró frente a unos ojos aguamarina que miraban fijamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos…

-Al fin despertaste… - dijo aquel pelirrojo suavemente para no asustar demasiado a Hinata.

Ella al verse apoyada sobre el pecho de aquel apuesto joven, sintió que la sangre le subió a la cara y rápidamente se puso en pie alejándose de el…

-Disculpa Hinata, no quería incomodarte- repuso inmediatamente mientras también se levantaba al ver la extraña reacción de la joven Hyuga- Cuando te traje aquí, te acomode sobre mí ya que te encontrabas demasiado fría, además lucias tan tranquila que no quise perturbar tu sueño- lo dijo con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

_-Así_ _que aquella silueta que alcance a ver era de el…_- pensó ella- _¿Pero por qué?… ¿Por qué sentí esa sensación de dejavú al verlo acercarse entre la lluvia, si yo nunca lo he..?. _– inmediatamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos…

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió Hinata?, ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió hacer algo como esto en el estado en el que te encuentras?, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias?, ¿En lo que habría pasado si no te hubiera visto ahí tirada?... -le pregunto un tanto molesto el pelirrojo sin apartar su vista de la ojiblanco, esperando cualquier reacción típica de ella-

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?, si yo no recuerdo el haberte conocido alguna vez…- le respondió Hinata y por lo cual Gaara se quedo sumamente sorprendido…

-¿Pero de que hablas?- le pregunto el, muy confundido por la reacción de la ojiblanco…- ¿Estas bromeando?

-¿Acaso parece que estoy bromeando?- dijo Hinata un poco alterada.

-…

-Al despertar…y…yo- comenzaba a tartamudear al recordar todo lo que le había sucedido desde que despertó…- no sabia donde me encontraba…

-Pero eso es normal, ya que tu nunca habías estado en Suna antes…-trato de darle una explicación razonable.

-TU NO ENTIENDES!!- comenzaba a desesperarse- yo…no sólo no sabia donde me encontraba, sino que no recordé nada de mi pasado, ni siquiera sabia como me llamaba, de donde venia, EL POR QUE ME ENCONTRABA AHI!!...- gritó, a lo cual el pelirrojo solo se limitaba a observar con cierta incredulidad en su rostro…

Ella deseaba sacar desesperadamente de su interior todo aquello que le producía un inexplicable dolor, un inmenso vacío, sentía la urgencia de compartir esa angustia, de compartir ese gran peso que sentía en el pecho, por alguna inexplicable razón quería sentirse comprendida, apoyada, ayudada, por alguien…, no quería sentirse sola, ya no más…

-Ayúdame!!- alcanzó a decir Hinata entre sollozos, aferrándose desesperadamente al cálido pecho del joven Kazekage- Ayúdame por favor…

Gaara no sabia que hacer, en ese momento se quedo completamente paralizado, ¿Qué era aquella sensación en su interior?, ¿Por qué aquella joven podía dejarlo en ese estado tan…vulnerable?, ¿Por qué como "aquella vez"…sintió unas inmensas ganas de poder desaparecer aquel dolor que le pesaba tanto a ella?, ¿Por qué no soportaba verla sufrir de esa manera?, ¿Por qué…?

En un acto reflejo rodeo a Hinata con sus fuertes brazos, logrando presionar aún mas su cuerpo junto al de ella…

-No me dejes…sola…por favor…

-No lo haré…

-¿Lo prometes?…- le pregunto safándose solo un poco de su abrazo para poder mirarlo a la cara…

Comenzó a acariciar el negro y húmedo cabello de Hinata y acercándose a su oído le susurro suavemente…-Te lo prometo Hinata…

Al hacer esto, Hinata se ruborizo al doble de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que se alejara de nuevo rápidamente de aquel cálido pecho y comenzara a jugar con sus dedos como si fuera la cosa mas interesante en el mundo…

**-Ya veo, al parecer tu amiguita ha perdido la memoria, debido a aquel accidente que sufrió hace una semana-** agregó Shukaku dentro del joven Kazekage…

-_Valla que perspicacia la tuya Shukaku_- le respondió su portador con un tono sarcástico…

-Por cierto- interrumpió ella- ¿Cuál…es tu nombre?- pregunto aún con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara…

-Ya veo, Gaara-san…- afirmó Hinata…

-No, solo llámame Gaara…- la corrigió inmediatamente.

-Hai…Gaara…- agregó posando por unos segundos su vista en el joven y después volviendo a jugar con sus dedos… -/-

* * *

De regreso en Suna…

-Muy bien ya esta a salvo Ibiki-san- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro- ahora me iré para buscar a la desaparecida, cuídese mucho por favor, hasta luego- se despidió rápidamente y desapareció del hospital dirigiéndose a las mojadas calles de Suna, para comenzar a buscar a Hinata .

-Aaah…chuuu!!…- estornudo bruscamente, haciendo que se le escurriera algo de moco, el cual limpio con la húmeda manga de su traje- Aaaa que mal clima, la visibilidad es casi nula y lo peor de todo es que al parecer me voy a resfriar… T . T- no paraba de quejarse, pero sabía que si dejaba de buscar, su hermana se lo iba a hacer pagar después y seria aun más doloroso que sufrir por un simple resfriado.

-Que violenta es Temari- Alego comenzando a imaginar algunas de las terribles torturas que sufriría si dejaba de buscar a Hinata, lo cual provocó varios escalofríos en todo su cuerpo y lo cual a su vez lo motivaba a seguir con su misión…

Y así continuo recorriendo cada una de las calles bajo aquella terrible tormenta, por que al parecer nadie se tomo la molestia de informarle que Hinata ya no estaba dentro de la ciudad…

-Aaah…chuuu!!…- Ya no puedo más T . T…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3 **

Jajaja, me da mucha risa de solo imaginarme al pobre de Kankuro… XDDD, debió haber agarrado una sombrilla antes de salir…

Ibiki-san.- por si alguien aun no lo nota (que lo dudo), este personaje es el guardia al que Hinata hirió en el 1er cap. Yo lo cree, así que no se frustren si no lo reconocieron, creo que es la única aclaración.

Gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, trate de hacerlo mas largo y no estoy muy segura si me quedo bien, así que espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, criticas, dudas, sugerencias, traumas, etc.…

Nuevamente gracias a las chicas que me motivan a continuar dejándome reviews:

-Dragonsita del amor

-Gaahina Lovers

-Lana-san

-Yume Hyuuga Uchiha

-Saku-ann

-kaya-hime

Cuídense mucho.

Sayonara 3


	4. Chapter 4 Desconcierto

Hola hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, perdón por el retraso, ya saben las aclaraciones y agradecimientos están al final, espero que disfruten la lectura…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto-sama…

**CAPITULO 4**

**Desconcierto**

Afuera, lo que parecía ser una gran tormenta comenzaba a cesar a cada instante, pero sin duda ya había pasado un largo tiempo el que habían pasado ahí los dos, de pronto una dulce voz rompió el silencio…

-Me siento muy cansada- susurro apenas como un leve suspiro…

-Entonces duerme y descansa un poco- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-No, no quiero- alego como una niña pequeña-No quiero dormir…

-Ja ¿Y eso porque Hinata?- le pregunto el Kazekage un tanto divertido por la actitud de la chica.

-Porque tengo miedo de que al despertar, nuevamente no reconozca nada y también de que…- sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse al mismo que desviaba nerviosa la mirada, a lo que el pelirrojo miraba un tanto entretenido…-

-De que…- la alentaba a continuar ya que por alguna extraña razón le gustaba ver ese sonrojo que parecía no desvanecerse nunca en sus mejillas…

-También temo de que al despertar ya no estés a mi lado…- el rubor aumento por lo menos 10 veces mas, se sentía hasta mareada y de Gaara ni se diga, que se encontraba en las mismas, se quedo paralizado, nunca espero que Hinata le fuera a decir tal cosa.

**-Jajaja que reacción tan interesante de esta mujer, apuesto a que no te lo esperabas eh!? chico…-** Alego Shukaku en un tono burlón- **Por lo regular te ruegan que hagas siempre lo opuesto jajaja.**

_-Cállate maldito mapache este no es el momento_- respondió el joven mentalmente al molesto biju…

Hinata al no notar reacción alguna por parte del Kazekage trato de justificarse…

-Bueno, quiero decir que tú eres la "primera" persona que conozco y fuiste muy amable y me ayudaste en la tormenta y… y…- cerro fuertemente los ojos, llevándose también las manos al rostro, la vergüenza le impedía mirarlo de frente cuando de pronto sintió aquellas frías manos tratando de apartar las suyas de su cara... por lo que ella se quedó sumamente sorprendida, sentía las mejillas muy calientes y sin duda el mareo continuaba…

- _Que sensación tan rara_ -pensó antes de posar su mirada en esos penetrantes ojos aguamarina…

-No tienes de que avergonzarte y mmm… bueno- volteo levemente la cabeza quedando con la vista fija en un punto del pequeño refugio, evitando la mirada sorprendida de aquella linda chica- Gracias…- susurro avergonzado, pero al parecer la ojiblanco logro escucharlo y le dedico la sonrisa mas dulce que el haya visto en su vida…

Desde que tubo uso de razón, todas las personas que conocía lo despreciaban, le temían, le repudiaban…al principio a el eso le dolía, pero al paso del tiempo su corazón comenzó a marchitarse, se rehusó a seguir teniéndole aprecio a personas que no lo aceptaban, que lo lastimaban, que se creían lo suficientemente perfectas como para juzgar a otras…, sin duda nunca creyó encontrar a tan linda y frágil criatura, esa encantadora sonrisa removió todo sentimiento de dolor acumulado a través de años y años, por tan solo un instante el ya no sentía… soledad…

**-Es hermosa…-** alcanzo a decir Shukaku dentro del Kazekage al ver la reacción de Hinata, pero Gaara lo ignoro rotundamente, solo podía mirar aquella linda cara con unos ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa…

-De nada… yo prometí que no te dejaría sola ¿no es así?- logro decir aun en estado de shock, pero aún así logro responderle con otra sonrisa, claro que no igualaba a la de ella aunque era muy sincera…

**-¿Estas sonriendo?...-** le pregunto inmediatamente un Shukaku realmente sorprendido- **hacía mucho que escondías tus emociones, entonces ¿Por que con esta chica se te hace tan fácil todo?…**

_-Ni yo se la respuesta a esa pregunta…- _respondió el pelirrojo…

Hinata no podía creer lo que veía, ¿acaso aquel joven tan frío y serio le estaba sonriendo?...

-¿Qué es esta extraña sensación en mi pecho?, tan cálida, tan reconfortable…-pensó Hinata mientras el mareo aumentaba.

-No te permitiremos sentir de nuevo Hinata- esas voces vacías y tan familiares…, de nuevo aquellas niñas comenzaban a atormentarla…- no pasaremos por lo mismo dos veces… NO TE LO PERMITIREMOS!!-

_-¿Sentir de nuevo?, ¿Pero de que hablan?_- pensó un tanto desconcertada y de pronto comenzó a ver todo borroso, sin duda se encontraba mal por lo que sus ojos poco a poco fueron cerrándose.

-Gaara…- alcanzo a decir antes de desvanecerse y dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

-Vamos no es para que te pongas así, solo quería regresarte una sonrisa- Agrego moviendo un poco a Hinata, a lo cual ella no respondió-

**-Ya** **ves el impacto que tienes en las chicas desde que te volviste Kazekage jajaja-** se mofó el Biju en su interior.

-_Cállate!!-_ agrego avergonzado el chico…- ¿Hinata?... ¿Hinata estas bien?- la separo rápidamente de su hombro para ver lo que pasaba…- OH no!! Tiene mucha fiebre… tengo que sacarla de aquí pronto…, _y yo que pensaba que se sonrojaba por mi presencia, que tonto soy…_- se reprochaba una y otra vez en su interior…- _era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…_

La cargo en brazos y salio inmediatamente del refugio de arena que había construido, la lluvia había desaparecido completamente, dejando a su paso un hermoso atardecer, ubicó rápidamente en que parte del desierto se encontraba y desapareció en un remolino de arena…

* * *

Momentos antes…

-Parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra- Bufó una Temari un tanto furiosa y preocupada- En lugar de encontrarla a ella te encontré a ti…

-Yo digo lo mismo…- susurro Baki volteando la cabeza al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Temari para que ella no pudiera escuchar el comentario…

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó la rubia un tanto molesta…

-Nada, nada…

-¿Crees que ella se encuentre bien?- pregunto ya mas calmada Temari.

-Ella es una chica fuerte, no por nada es una descendiente del clan Hyuga, ella estará bien Temari-san no se preocupe…

-Eso espero- alego Temari con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Además parece que el clima esta mejorando ¿no cree?—le dijo Baki para tratar de tranquilizar un poco a la kunoichi.

-Tienes razón, no es momento para desanimarnos, debemos encontrarla a toda costa…- respondió la rubia cambiando inmediatamente de actitud…

-Disculpe Temari-san ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- agrego Baki un tanto serio…- ¿Por que estaba Hinata-sama en su casa y con esa terrible herida en la cabeza?, no pude preguntárselo antes, ya que no encontraba el momento indicado, por eso lo hago ahora…

-Las razones por las cual ella tuvo ese accidente no las se, pero la razón por la cual la trajimos aquí fue por que Gaara la encontró herida en el bosque, lejos de Konoha, al menos eso fue lo que el nos dijo cuando la traía en brazos con esa herida en la cabeza.

Kankuro, Matsuri y yo estábamos refugiándonos en una posada en medio del bosque, nos dirigíamos a Konoha para una cena, la cual formalizaba un acuerdo entre los ancianos de Suna y de Konoha, apenas acabábamos de salir de los limites de nuestra aldea, no pudimos preguntarle a Gaara mas afondo sobre el asunto ya que él regreso inmediatamente a Suna para curarla. Estábamos esperando a que ella despertara y pudiera contarnos lo que le sucedió, pero hasta ahora no hemos podido, pues ya ve lo que sucedió…

-Ya veo…- susurro Baki todavía con algunas dudas en su mente…

-Mira ahí esta Gaara!!- Grito Temari sacando a Baki de sus pensamientos- y lo que trae en sus brazos es… ¿Hinata?

-Tiene razón vamos con…- antes de que Baki pudiera terminar la frase vieron como se desvaneció rápidamente en un remolino de arena…

-De seguro regresaron a la aldea, vallamos rápido para ver que sucede…- agrego Temari antes de acumular una sorprendente cantidad de chakra en sus pies y salir corriendo junto a Baki de regreso a Suna…

* * *

De regreso en el Hospital de Suna…

Un remolino de arena se abría paso en medio del recibidor del Hospital…

-¿Pero que es lo que pasa?- agrego una de las enfermeras tratando de cubrirse los ojos por la arena…-¿Kazekage-sama?, ¿Qué sucede?...

-Rápido necesito ayuda, hay una vida en peligro- grito muy sobresaltado el pelirrojo…

**-Cálmate muchacho, no te alteres de seguro no es nada grave…-** agrego un tanto divertido Shukaku por la preocupación extrema del joven…-** de seguro es solo un resfriado, después de todo, estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia…**

_-¿Cómo puedes decirme que me calme?, esta ardiendo en fiebre!!-_ le respondió un tanto agitado…

Minutos después…

Gaara se encontraba recargado afuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba Hinata, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, se encontraba muy inquieto y preocupado, cuando una tímida voz lo saco de su trance…

-Eh... ¿Ka…Kazekage-sama?- preguntó de forma prudente una enfermera, sin duda la reputación que tenia Gaara no se había esfumado del todo, inclusive hasta estas alturas el seguía siendo temido por algunos a pesar de ser Kazekage…

-¿Si?- respondió rápidamente- ¿Cómo esta ella?, ¿Se pondrá bien?, ¿No es nada grave?...-

**-Cal-ma-te…-** trato de sonar serio el biju, pero sin duda aquella actitud que estaba surgiendo en el joven, lo hacia divertirse demasiado…

-Bueno… ella se encuentra bien, solo es un resfriado…- le dijo finalmente la enfermera…- y además se encuentra un poco débil por falta de alimento, pero eso es todo, no hay ningún peligro…

**-Jajaja te lo dije-** Shukaku no aguanto mas la risa haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara un poco…

_-Ya cállate…-_ fue lo único que pudo responderle en esos momentos…

-Ya puede llevársela si lo desea, no corre peligro, solo necesita guardar reposo, ingerir sus tres comidas diarias, beber muchos líquidos y tomar estas pastillas- le entrego en sus manos un frasquito…- y en pocos días se recuperara por completo…- dicho esto la enfermera se retiro de ahí para atender otros asuntos…

-Gracias susurro el joven, y llevo a Hinata devuelta a su casa…

* * *

_-Ya casi llegamos…-_ pensaba Temari cruzando rápidamente por la puerta de su casa junto con Baki, hasta llegar a la habitación donde antes se encontraba Hinata…

Abrió de golpe aquella puerta, encontrando a su hermano pequeño colocando un trapo húmedo en la frente de la chica…

-Gaara…- alcanzo a decir ya más aliviada…

-Que bueno que la encontró Gaara-sama- se dirigió Baki hacia el joven pelirrojo- estuvimos buscando durante la tormenta y solo vimos cuando usted desaparecía en un remolino de arena con Hinata-sama en sus brazos…

-Si ella ahora ya se encuentra a salvo- respondió Gaara de forma muy cortante- Baki ve a la mansión del Kazekage y dile a Matsuri que ya estoy de vuelta…

-Claro Kazekage-sama- respondió Baki y desapareció en una nube de humo también ya mas tranquilo…

-¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Dónde la encontraste?...- pregunto Temari a su hermano…

-Si, esta bien, la encontré inconsciente en el desierto- respondió un tanto molesto el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo es que la dejaste salir con esa tormenta Temari?, ¿Qué acaso no te deje a cargo de vigilarla?- estaba apunto de alterarse, pero logro reprimirse un poco- bueno eso me lo responderás mas tarde, ahora ven, debemos hablar en privado de un asunto mas urgente, sobre lo que fui a hacer esta mañana…

-Claro, pero primero podrías acompañarme a traerle algo de comer a Hinata para cuando despierte y así recupere las fuerzas…

Dicho esto los dos se retiraron por un momento de la habitación de la Hyuga, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado en ese mismo instante a la casa…

* * *

-Ya no puedo más, aaah…chuuu!!…- se quejaba una y otra vez Kankuro entrando por la puerta de su casa…

Había estado buscando a Hinata por toda la aldea durante la tormenta sin encontrar rastro alguno de ella, ni de otros ninjas tratando de buscarla, entre ellos a su hermana, al igual que el…

-De seguro todos estuvieron descansando en lo que la tormenta pasaba y yo fui el único tonto que estuvo buscando por cada rincón, esa Temari, me explota cada vez que puede, y solo lo consigue por medio de amenazas, que mujer tan agresiva- dijo limpiándose la nariz con una de sus aún húmedas mangas…-a nadie le interesa el pobre de Kankuro T . T…snif, snif…

- Aaah…chuuu!!…, me siento fatal, solo esto es lo que pude conseguir, un estupido resfriado, aaah…chuuu!!…

Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, subió con mucho esfuerzo las escaleras que le parecían interminables, solo quería tirarse en la primera cama que pudiera encontrar, para poder descansar antes de que sus hermanos regresaran a la casa, entonces diviso una puerta abierta y se arrastro hasta el interior de aquella habitación rápidamente…

Una vez dentro, se tiro sobre la cama sin detenerse a observar por un momento que ahí se encontraba alguien en la misma situación que el, resfriada y débil…, giro lentamente para acomodarse, abrazando inconscientemente a ese extraño bulto…

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que es esto tan suave?- apachurro varias veces aquella extraña cosa… abrió lentamente los ojos, y ahí se encontraba ella, la linda Hinata dormida junto a el…, de repente sintió como dos pares de ojos lo miraban atónitos desde la puerta de la habitación…, volteo primero lentamente su mirada hacia la puerta encontrándose ahí a sus dos hermanos, y a uno de ellos con ojos llenos de ira y deseos de sangre…

**-Mátalo, mátalo ahora…-** agrego también muy molesto el Shukaku ante aquella escena…

-KAN-KU-RO…- dijo su hermana lentamente con una voz llena de furia- ¿Qué diablos le estas haciendo a Hinata-chan?...

El pobre reacciono inmediatamente a la pregunta de su hermana, bajando lentamente la vista hasta donde hace un momento su mano se poso sobre algo suave, al ver lo que estaba tocando su cara fue adquiriendo un tono azul, rápidamente retiró su mano del pecho de Hinata y sintió como la arena iba envolviéndolo poco a poco hasta arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación…

-Por que a mi… TT.TT- fué lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que lo arrastraran fuera de la habitación, donde sus dos furiosos hermanos lo esperaban…

* * *

Momentos después de la masacre…

-Muy bien debo de hablar con los dos de un asunto muy delicado…- dijo finalmente Gaara…

-Ah si, creo que ibas a hablar sobre la misión que los ancianos te encomendaron…- contestó Temari…

-¿Fuiste a una misión…?- preguntó Kankuro sorprendido…

-No, en realidad fui a Konoha a averiguar lo que le sucedió a Hinata…- dijo el pelirrojo ignorando totalmente a su hermano…

-¿Pero de que hablas Gaara?, Matsuri dijo que los ancianos te habían mandado a una misión…- le respondió Temari un tanto desconcertada, también ignorando a Kankuro…

-Eso fue lo que le dije antes de partir para que no empezara a interrogarme, después de nuestro compromiso no deja de sentirse mi dueña o algo así…

-Aun te pesa el compromiso con Matsuri ¿no es así Gaara?- le dijo Temari a su hermano con un tono de voz muy serio…

-…

**Flash Back**

Nuestro joven Kazekage se encontraba sentado tratando de poner un poco de orden a los papeles que tenía regados por toda la mesa, cuando de repente fue interrumpido por una voz familiar...

-Disculpe las molestias Gaara-sama…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4 **

Muy bien, primero que nada perdón por el retraso, por lo general trato de actualizar cada semana pero en fin…perdon, esta vez intente hacer el capítulo un poco mas largo que el anterior o eso creo jaja, espero que les agrade, ya saben espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, criticas constructivas, etc, etc…

Gracias a todos los que tienen tiempo de leer mi historia, y en especial a las chicas que me motivan y me impulsan a mejorar con sus comentarios…

-Dragonsita del amor

-Gaahina Lovers

-Dagorfly

-kaya-hime

-Lana-san

-Yume Hyuuga Uchiha

-Saku-ann

Cuídense mucho.

Sayonara…


	5. Chapter 5 Descubrimientos y Desilusiones

Hola, ya saben, las aclaraciones y agradecimientos están al final así que espero que disfruten la lectura…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto-sama…

**CAPITULO 5**

**Descubrimientos y Desilusiones**

-Aun te pesa el compromiso con Matsuri ¿no es así Gaara?- le dijo Temari a su hermano con un tono de voz muy serio…

-…

**Flash Back**

Nuestro joven Kazekage se encontraba sentado tratando de poner un poco de orden a los papeles que tenía regados por toda la mesa, cuando de repente fue interrumpido por una voz familiar...

-Disculpe las molestias Gaara-sama…, los ancianos quieren hablar con nosotros en este momento, dicen que es urgente…- agregó una castaña desde la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage…

-A gracias Matsuri voy enseguida…- respondió fríamente el pelirrojo saliendo de su oficina junto a aquella chica, con un mal presentimiento…

* * *

Minutos después frente a la oficina de los ancianos…

-Kazekage-sama, Matsuri-san los ancianos los están esperando adentro, pasen por favor- dijo un shinobi al recibirlos…

-Gracias…- dijeron al unísono.

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿Para que nos necesitan?- pregunto Gaara con un tono frío y serio…

-Pues verán… este es un asunto de suma importancia, por lo cual hablaremos con ustedes sin rodeos- respondió uno de los ancianos- Kazekage-sama, hemos estado en tratados con los ancianos de la aldea de Konoha, a la desaparición de Tsunade-sama, después de esa batalla con la aldea del sonido, Konoha necesita subir al poder al siguiente Hokage, es decir a Uzumaki Naruto.

-Así que durante las discusiones con Konoha, hemos decidido- continúo otro de los ancianos…- que para que un Kage pueda tomar su cargo debe estar casado, o en su caso Kazekage-sama, hacerlo de inmediato…

-¿Pero de que están hablando?- pregunto Gaara muy sorprendido…-¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?, ¿Por qué es tan necesario que este casado?; es decir, eso nunca ha impedido que realice mis deberes como Kazekage y sin duda no mejorara nada si lo hago de esta manera…- comenzaba a ponerse realmente molesto…

-Calma Kazekage-sama, no es que dudemos de sus capacidades como líder, de ser así usted ya no tendría este cargo, pero los ancianos de Konoha hicieron esa propuesta de manera muy apresurada, sin duda su pueblo necesita ver algo de sensatez y seriedad con el futuro Hokage, y como sus aliados, nos pidieron lo mismo para fortalecer relaciones entre nuestras aldeas y que estos matrimonios brinden tanto estabilidad como seguridad para ambas naciones…

-Y como verá la urgencia para esta demanda es mucha, por lo cual no podemos darnos el lujo de que escoja esposa entre las jóvenes de esta aldea o cualquier otra por lo cual la señorita aquí presente será su futura esposa…

-¿QUEEE?- dijeron los dos al unísono…

-Esperen un momento…- trato de hablar Gaara un tanto alterado, pero fue en vano…

-No puede rechazarlo, Kazekage-sama, el trato ya ha sido acordado y si usted se rehúsa a estas alturas cualquier relación con la aldea de Konoha se perderá, y eso no es conveniente para nosotros y lo sabe ¿no es así?

Muy indignado termino por salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo antes de que la ira que contenía en su interior hubiera hecho que aquella situación terminara con sangre y tragedia…

**Fin del Flash Back**

El no quería hacerlo, sabia que esa unión era necesaria para el bienestar de su aldea, pero… el no veía a Matsuri de esa manera, no era alguien con quien quisiera compartir el resto de su vida…

Al parecer a ella no le había disgustado el compromiso, es mas, parecía disfrutarlo, el tenia una idea acerca de los sentimientos de aquella kunoichi hacia el, pero… aún así, el no la amaba… y mas porque en su interior comenzaba a sentir algo por…

-Gaara…-Dijo Kankuro sacando al Kazekage de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón…- Dijo el pelirrojo aun un tanto distante…- En fin… Temari creo que el compromiso es un tema que hablaremos en otro momento…

-Entiendo Gaara…- Susurro Temari viendo a su hermano con cierta tristeza…

-Retomando la conversación- prosiguió el pelirrojo- esta mañana no fui a una misión, tenia planeado verme con alguien, para que me diera indicios sobre que fue lo que le ocurrió a Hinata aquella noche. Lo cité en la frontera que divide al país del viento, con el del Fuego…

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Kankuro.

-¿Y que es lo que averiguaste Gaara?- Dijo una Temari un tanto curiosa.

-Ustedes lo deben de conocer, su nombre es Hyuga Neji, su primo - prosiguió el pelirrojo- hemos estado en contacto desde que Hinata esta aquí, el es el único que sabe donde se encuentra y al parecer fue el único familiar que se preocupo por ella…

-Entonces todas esas misiones secretas…- dedujo inmediatamente su hermana…

-Si…-Afirmo Gaara sabiendo lo que Temari iba a decir…- Era cuando nos reuníamos para discutir sobre Hinata, y ahora que ella despertó, creo que deben saber esto… escuchen atentamente que este es un asunto muy delicado…

Sus hermanos solo asintieron con la cabeza, ellos estaban muy interesados por la información que Gaara iba a proporcionarles, por lo que no notaron que alguien estaba escuchando la información detrás de la puerta con cierto aire de curiosidad…

-Primero que nada- repuso Gaara- Hinata no debe enterarse de lo que hablemos, y mucho menos en su situación actual…

-¿Pero a que te refieres?, dijiste que estaba bien…- Preguntó Temari un poco preocupada…

-Ella…- se quedo en silencio un momento- perdió la memoria…

-¿Pe... pero qué estas diciendo Gaara?...- Alegó su hermano muy sorprendido…

-Como oyeron, lo descubrí cuando me tope con ella en el desierto, así que no deben decir nada, ella debe recuperar sus recuerdos por su propia cuenta, soltarle de golpe esta información, provocaría que entrara en pánico, o podría ser mucho peor…

-Lo entendemos Gaara, cuéntanos todo lo que te dijo por favor- Habló Temari por los dos, a lo que Kankuro solo se limitaba a afirmar con la cabeza…

-Les contare todo, desde el momento en que la encontré en el bosque hasta los encuentros con su primo…

**-Esto va a ser muy aburrido-** bufó el Shukaku dentro del joven, pues claro, el ya sabia todo lo que Gaara tenía que decir…

* * *

Durante los siguientes minutos, el Kazekage no paró de hablar ni un solo momento, salvo para resolver algunas de las dudas que sus hermanos iban teniendo sobre aquella interesante conversación, Temari y Kankuro estaban muy sorprendidos con todo lo que Gaara decía, ya comprendían el ¿Porque Hinata estaba en el bosque aquella noche?, ¿Porque su familia no se molesto en buscarla cuando desapareció?, salvo por su primo, y ¿Por qué perdió la memoria?...

_-Que gran dolor debió haber sentido Hinata en esos momentos-_ pensaba Temari, ahora más que nunca sabía que Hinata necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar, a una "verdadera" amiga y de eso se encargaría ella…

Mientras tanto Matsuri seguía escuchando a escondidas aquella conversación, sentía un poco de lástima por todo lo que Hinata tuvo que pasar, pero sin duda esto le serviría en caso de que quisiera interponerse entre ella y Gaara, sobretodo después de su pésimo desempeño en la misión para localizar a la susodicha, no se podía permitir otro fracaso, ya que podría costarle la felicidad al lado de su amado…

-Y eso es todo…- señaló finalmente Gaara sacando a Matsuri de sus pensamientos…- Y ahora que ya conocen en general toda la situación, espero que sepan actuar con prudencia- dijo mirando fijamente a Kankuro, al igual que su hermana…

-Ss…si…- respondió Kankuro un poco asustado por la actitud de sus hermanos…- _pero cuanta agresividad_- pensó…

Tock, tock…

Se abrió lentamente la puerta mostrando a una Matsuri un poco apenada y nerviosa…

-Gaara-sama, mmm… Baki-san me aviso que ya había regresado de su misión, y vine a ver como estaba… yo…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, los hermanos Sabaku se levantaron dispuestos a dejarles un poco de privacidad, pero antes de salir Temari se detuvo junto a Matsuri para susurrarle algo…

-No te preocupes, no le he dicho nada sobre la misión, así que olvídalo, no hay problema…- dicho esto se retiro dejando a Matsuri mas tranquila…

-Hay algo en particular que quieras hablar conmigo…- Se dirigió Gaara a Matsuri un poco mas frió y serio de lo normal…

-Gaara-sama…- susurró Matsuri al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente hasta quedar frente al Kazekage, dejando que esos ojos aguamarina que tanto adoraba, recorriera no solo su rostro, sino también su alma, ella lo amaba demasiado, y no lo iba a perder por nada ni por nadie, todos los sentimientos que Gaara despertaba en ella con tan solo una de sus penetrantes miradas, la inundaron completamente y en un impulso rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos a Gaara, pegando su cara al cuello del Kazekage y llenándose de su aroma y tratando de capturar ese momento para siempre…

-Matsuri…- susurro Gaara muy sorprendido…

-¡¡N…NOOOOOOOO!!- se escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación de Hinata y sin pensarlo dos veces Gaara se libero rápidamente del abrazo de aquella joven y salió disparado de su estudio, dejando a Matsuri en shock y muy confundida…

* * *

Momentos antes con Hinata…

_Tristeza, Dolor, Desilusión…_

_-¿Por qué siento todo esto en mi pecho?...-_ Se repetía una y otra vez entre sueños y sollozos…

_-De nuevo… me encuentro sumergida... en esta profunda oscuridad… - _Se dijo viéndose a ella misma en un lugarrodeado de tinieblas, con la mirada vacía, posando sus perlados ojos en la nada…

_-Estas sola, no olvides eso, siempre lo estuviste y por siempre lo estarás- _Nuevamente escuchaba las voces de aquellas pequeñas…_- Mírate ahora – _Alegó una de ellas…_- sumergida en esta oscuridad, con lagrimas en tus ojos, recuerdos borrosos, miedo en tu ser y dolor en tu herido y débil corazón…_

_-Solo…- Comenzó a hablar la otra- recuerda los sentimientos de traición y no vuelvas a confiar, intensifica la ira y aferrarte a ella, y por último… recuerda el sufrimiento y no aspires nuevamente al amor…_

Dicho esto, esas vacías voces se convirtieron en susurros casi imperceptibles, terminando solo como una débil brisa…

_-Tienen… razón…-_ Cubrió rápidamente su cara con una de sus pálidas y temblorosas manos, tratando de frenar las lagrimas que comenzaban a aparecer, pero en ese instante, recordó aquel momento…

**Flash Back**

Se encontraba atrapada en aquellos fuertes y muy cálidos brazos que pertenecían a cierto pelirrojo…

_-No me dejes…sola…por favor…_

_-No lo haré…- Dijo el_

_-¿Lo prometes?…- le pregunto safándose solo un poco de su abrazo para poder mirarlo a la cara…_

_Comenzó a acariciar el negro y húmedo cabello de Hinata y acercándose a su oído le susurro suavemente…-Te lo prometo Hinata… _

**Fin del Flash Back**

_-Gaara…-_ susurro al mismo tiempo que abría lentamente sus ojos, un tanto aliviada, como si hubiera dejado que tanto sufrimiento le hiciera olvidarse de su nuevo…

Una punzada recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero esta era diferente a las anteriores, en lugar de provocarle aquellos repugnantes sentimientos y ese horrible dolor, le producía una sensación muy cálida, de armonía, de alegría y de una inmensa libertad…

_-No, ya no estoy sola_- Pensó_- ahora tengo a alguien que no me abandonara, no me importa que es lo que me sucedió, no me importa lo que me digan aquellas niñas, yo quiero olvidarme de esta soledad, quiero compartir estos cálidos sentimientos con el, por que creo que lo empiezo a…_

…

_-Hinata…Hinata-chan…- _Escuchó la voz de un chico, que se le hacia tremendamente familiar…

_-¿Quién me habla…?- _Miro hacia todos lados, tratando de identificar de donde provenía esa voz, comenzó a caminar lentamente por un largo pasillo, hasta que diviso una puerta a lo lejos, se apresuro a descubrir quien era el que la llamaba…

_-Hinata-chan, te prometo que seremos felices…- _La voz se escuchaba más cerca cada vez…

Por alguna extraña razón, sintió un poco de alegría al escucharla de nuevo, pero esos no eran los únicos sentimientos que se despertaron en su interior, ella se lleno de miedo, de nostalgia, no quería abrir esa puerta, pero deseaba ver aquella persona que la llamaba, quería verla una vez mas, aunque no estaba segura de quien fuera…

_-Hinata-chan, te amo…- _Fue lo último que escucho cundo se posó frente a la puerta, coloco lentamente su mano sobre la perilla, y la abrió lentamente…

-_Mentiroso…_- susurró al ver aquella escena, aunque aún un poco borrosa, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, de horror; su corazón de desilusión y de un inmenso dolor…

-¡¡N…NOOOOOOOO!!- grito aterrada, abriendo sus ojos de golpe y con la respiración muy acelerada y un sudor frío recorriendo su cuello y espalda…- Ella… ella era mi… amiga…- comenzó a hablar con una voz entrecortada por un llanto que parecía no cesar…

-Calma…- le dijo suavemente Gaara posando su fuerte mano en la de ella…- sólo fue una pesadilla…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

Bueno, bueno, nuevamente perdón por el retraso, es que los capítulos de Naruto Shippuden me atraparon por completo O¬O… pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, por favor, no se desesperen, la historia de Hinata se irá revelando poco a poco conforme avanzan los capítulos, al igual que su relación con el lindo de Gaara…

Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, dudas, criticas constructivas, traumas, quejas, sugerencias, etc, etc…

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que tienen tiempo de leer mi fic y en especial a las chicas que me motivan a continuar con esta historia gracias a sus lindos y extraordinarios comentarios jeje…

-Dragonsita del amor

-Gaahina Lovers

-Sabaku no sheresade

-Dark Rinoa-chan

-Van Ryden

-Dagorfly

-kaya-hime

-Lana-san

-Yume Hyuuga Uchiha

-Saku-ann

Cuídense mucho.

Sayonara…


	6. Chapter 6 Decisiones

Hola, ya saben, las aclaraciones y agradecimientos están al final así que espero que disfruten la lectura…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto-sama…

**CAPITULO 6**

**Decisiones **

_La oscuridad que hace un momento me rodeaba… _

_Se está alejando lentamente…_

_Dándole paso a una pequeña luz…_

…

Despertó bruscamente, su respiración estaba acelerada y un sudor frío recorría su cuello y espalda… detestaba encontrarse en ese estado, tan vulnerable, tan débil, tan… patético…

Buscaba desesperadamente una salida, quería aunque fuera un instante sentirse libre, en paz, sin tener que preocuparse por un borroso pasado y por la angustia de un triste y solitario futuro, simplemente quería una esperanza, tan solo una pequeña e insignificante señal que le mostrara que aun valía la pena seguir… viviendo…

-Calma…- Le dijo tomando suavemente su mano.

-Hinata sólo volteó lentamente posando sus temerosos ojos en aquella penetrante mirada.

-Fue sólo una pesadilla- Le susurro el joven Kazekage ante las miradas de unos incrédulos espectadores…

_-¿¡Gaara!?…-_ pensó Hinata algo sorprendida.

Desde que abrió los ojos por primera vez, solo se enfocó en buscar desesperadamente respuestas que calmaran su angustia, quería saber por que tanta insistencia en recordar algo que le causaba tanto daño, ¿Es que acaso le gustaba sufrir?, no, ya no mas, ya estaba harta de todo eso…

Merecía ser feliz y esta era su "segunda oportunidad", ya no le importaría nada mas que el presente, este seria un nuevo comienzo, sin remordimientos, sin falsas apariencias, sin un pasado que la atormentara, tan solo con un largo futuro por delante, un futuro que compartiría con la persona que estaba a su lado, ella ya estaba segura, ¿Acaso al fin había encontrado la paz que tan desesperadamente buscaba…?

* * *

-¿Por qué?- Susurró Matsuri con rabia desde la puerta de aquella habitación captando la atención de Temari.

_-¿Por qué se comporta así con ella?; yo soy su prometida_…- Pensó - _No se lo permitiré, jamás dejare que se interponga entre nosotros, tu serás sólo mío Gaara, mío y de nadie mas…_ - dejo escapar una pequeña risita, la cual se le borro al instante…

-Gaara… yo necesito decirte algo muy importante…- agregó la ojiblanco con una tímida sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en su rostro, comenzaría su nueva vida sin remordimientos, sin temor al que dirán, tan solo quería entregarle a el todo lo que poseía en esos momentos, su corazón…

_-¿Gaara?, ¿Ya hay tanta confianza entre ellos?, ¿Pero si se acaban de conocer?-_ se preguntaba una y otra vez una celosa Matsuri…- _Esto cada vez me gusta menos, tengo que hacer algo inmediatamente …_

-Gaara yo…- antes de que Hinata pudiera terminar su oración Matsuri se abalanzo sobre ella desconcertando a todos en la habitación…

-¡¡Hinata-san!! Cuanto me alegro que ya se encuentre mejor, estaba muy preocupada por usted, no tiene idea de cuanto me angustiaba el que estuviera perdida en el desierto- prosiguió con su llanto fingido hasta que Gaara terminó por separarse de la cama en la que reposaba la Hyuga…

**-Pero que mujer tan molesta… ¿Como se atreve a interponerse cuando estábamos tan cerca de nuestra Hinata…? ¡¡Mátala ahora chico!!- **Alegó Shukaku

_-¿Nuestra Hinata? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?_- le respondió Gaara mentalmente…- _Yo no siento nada por ella, te estas confundiendo…_

**-Eres un pésimo mentiroso ¿sabes?… mejor no te engañes, ya he notado como te pones cuando estas a su lado, y eso no es precisamente "nada", acéptalo, ella te encanta…**

_-Ella sólo es una huésped aquí, hasta que recupere su memoria y decida marcharse, después de todo yo no significo nada en su vida, de eso estoy seguro…- _respondió en un tono frío.

**-Pero que lento eres, ¿Que no te das cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decirte?, aún tienes mucho que aprender chico y es mejor que sea pronto o acaso esperaras hasta que su primo decirla llevársela de regreso a su aldea, ahora que lo pienso será interesante ver como reaccionará al ver que ella ha perdido la memoria… pronto tendrás un rival… jajajaja**- continuó molestando el Biju a su portador…

_-¿Rival?... ¿Pero de que...?_

-Muy bien…- Grito Temari sacando a su hermano de su charla interna con Shukaku…- debemos dejar a Hinata descansar otro poco, es mas, todos también debemos ir a descansar, hoy ha sido un largo día…

-Pero…- Matsuri volteó a ver a Gaara por un instante- Está bien…- dijo soltando a Hinata de su abrazo para después despedirse de todos y finalmente salir de la residencia de los Sabaku.

_-Que fácil fue hacer que se fuera_- pensó algo intrigada Temari…- _que extraño, tal vez aun tenía algo por hacer…_

-Que descanses Hinata-chan…- dijo alegremente Kankuro, con un sonrojo en su rostro a lo que Temari reaccionó dándole un golpe en el estomago…

-Y tu quita esa cara de pervertido que incomodarás a Hinata…- le reprochó la rubia…

-¿Eh?- preguntó la Hyuga algo confusa…

-No es nada- respondió Gaara llevándose una mano a la frente un tanto furioso al recordar tan desagradable situación…

**-Que hermano tan idiota tienes-** bufó Shukaku algo molesto.

-Espera…- Hinata hizo un intento por hablar.

-Tu solo descansa un poco ¿si?, nos vemos mañana…- Temari se despidió mientras jalaba a Kankuro de la oreja cerrando la puerta a su salida.

-Pero… ya he descansado lo suficiente…y además…- alegó finalmente un poco extrañada de lo que acababa de pasar…- estoy agradecida con todos ellos pero… ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto muy confusa a lo cual Gaara dejo escapar una pequeña risita que fue imperceptible para su invitada.

-Ellos son mis hermanos, Temari y Kankuro- dijo recobrando su aspecto serio…

**- La gritona y el pervertido…**- agregó Shukaku.

-¿Y aquella otra persona?

-¿Aquella otra?... Ah ella… su nombre es… Matsuri- su tono se volvió frío y distante…- bueno me debo retirar, aún tengo asuntos que resolver- se apresuró a salir de allí…

-Ella es muy amable ¿no es así?- mencionó la ojiblanco a antes de que su anfitrión saliera de la habitación- bueno, todos lo son, muchas gracias…- le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa…

-Trata de descansar- fue lo único que le respondió antes de marcharse.

-Gaara…- susurro la chica…

Se levanto de la cama, apago la luz y volvió a recostarse, todos sus miedos, sus inseguridades, se habían disipado, no le importaba no haberle dicho al pelirrojo sus sentimientos esta noche, sin duda tendría muchas oportunidades mañana y el día siguiente y el siguiente, no había prisa, decidió aceptar su situación, sin duda por algo sus recuerdos fueron borrados de su mente, ahora solo se concentraría en su "segunda oportunidad", viviría como tal vez nunca había vivido, amaría como tal vez nunca había amado… tardo un buen rato en volver a conciliar el sueño, pero una vez que lo consiguió, no fue capaz de soñar…

…

_Si… aunque aún sea una tenue luz…_

_Es muy cálida…_

…

* * *

Fuera recargado en la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, se encontraba Gaara con un dilema aún peor…

**-Regresa con ella, quiero oler su aroma un poco mas…-** alegó Shukaku

-Maldito mapache pervertido…- le respondió inmediatamente Gaara…- yo no debo empezar a sentir esto y lo sabes…- cambió bruscamente el tema de conversación.

**-Pero yo que voy a saber, después de todo solo soy un mapache pervertido jajajaja…-** continuó molestando a su portador…

-Si, pervertido e inútil- le respondió el pelirrojo- no debo de seguir portándome así con ella, necesito levantar una barrera antes de que uno de los dos termine lastimado…

**-Lo dices por ti ¿no? es que eres tan sensible… jajaja…-** inmediatamente cambió a un tono mas serio y continuó hablando…- **solo espero que no te arrepientas por lo que sea que vayas a hacer chico…**

_-No lo haré, por que no estoy haciendo nada de lo que deba arrepentirme, ella estará mejor sin alguien como yo a su lado, estoy seguro y además Matsuri no merece que la haga sufrir…_-

**-Esa mujer me da mala espina…**

Gaara no le dio importancia al último comentario del Biju y desapareció rápidamente en un remolino de arena…

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, no muy lejos de la casa de los Sabaku…

-¿Donde diablos estará?, mandé llamarlo ya hace un largo rato…- alegaba Matsuri muy inquieta…- mientras yo estoy aquí ellos dos ya pueden estar… ¡Nooo!, no lo creo, Gaara-sama no es de esos, pero Hinata-san… ¡Nooo!, tengo que hacer algo pronto, o puede que pierda a mi prometido antes de lo que imagine…

-Me mandó llamar Matsuri-san…- replicó una extraña voz…

-Quiero que te encargues de alguien…- respondió Matsuri

-¿Alguien? Esto suena interesante- sonrió- pero antes que nada… ¿Cual será mi pago?, por que como sabrá yo no trabajo gratis…

-Claro que lo se, aquí tienes un parte- le extendió un pequeño sobre…- y me encargare de recompensarte bien una vez que me convierta en la esposa del Kazekage…

-Me parece bien…- mencionó una vez que contó el dinero dentro del sobre- ¿De quién se trata? Y ¿Cómo desea que lo haga?...

-Te divertirás, eso te lo aseguro…- alegó Matsuri con una sonrisa maliciosa…

* * *

Tiempo después…

Una ráfaga de viento abrió de golpe la ventana de su habitación despertándola de su profundo sueño…

-¿Qué pasa?- se levantó rápidamente- ¿La ventana?, ¿Habrá alguien ahí?

Se dirigió al pequeño balcón para inspeccionar que no hubiera alguien afuera…

-Que hermosa noche…- susurró acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja…

-La noche no es lo único hermoso aquí… – una extraña voz se abrió paso a través del viento…

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tu…?- pregunto Hinata algo desconcertada sin divisar bien de donde provenía aquella voz…

-Yo solo soy un extraño que pasaba por aquí…-sonrió...- _al menos es linda_- pensó para después de desaparecer rápidamente en una nube de humo…

-¿Qué pasó aquí?...- susurró Hinata un poco sonrojada…

Mientras que en un callejón oscuro otra silueta yacía escondida observando todo muy entretenida…

-Lo que sea… haré lo que sea para tenerlo a mi lado…- continuó hablando Matsuri para después finalmente desaparecer entre las sombras de aquella tranquila noche…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso T . T, espero que les halla gustado, es un poco cortito pero mi imaginación me ha fallado una vez más… como verán un nuevo personaje entra en acción, gracias a la araña rastrera de Matsuri (¿eso que? Jeje, perdonen me alucino…) bueno, se que Matsuri no les agrada a muchos, pero debe estar en la historia, solo pido pasiencia, ella pagara por sus crimenes, se los aseguro... y en el próximo capitulo prometo que Gaara y Hinata tendrán un hermoso encuentro lleno de dulzura y romance, por fin habrá noticias de Konoha y tal vez se revele algo del doloroso pasado de nuestra protagonista… y esta vez tratare de subirlo antes…

Como ya saben espero sus reviews para ver si les esta gustando, para resolver dudas, aceptar quejas, sugerencias, traumas ocasionados por el fic, etc, etc… y nuevamente gracias a las personas que tienen tiempo de seguir mi historia y tambien muchas gracias a las chicas que me motivan a seguir con sus comentarios…

-Dragonsita del amor

-Gaahina Lovers

-Sabaku no sheresade

-Dark Rinoa-chan

-Van Ryden

-Dagorfly

-kaya-hime

-Lana-san

-Yume Hyuuga Uchiha

-Saku-ann

-Mishy (Mi prima zoketa jaja), espero que no se me haya olvidado algún nombre...

Cuídense mucho.

Sayonara…


	7. Chapter 7 Confesiones Bajo la Luna

Hola, al fin después de varios siglos estoy de vuelta, ya saben, las aclaraciones y agradecimientos están al final así que espero que disfruten la lectura…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama…

**CAPITULO 7**

**Confesiones Bajo la Luna**

-¿¡QUEEE!?- grito Matsuri algo sorprendida e inquieta…- ¿Como que tengo que ir a Konoha como su representante?; ¿Qué no puede mandar o otra persona?; Además usted me necesita aquí y yo...

-Matsuri ¿Podrías dejar de gritar un momento y escucharme?- agregó un muy fastidiado Gaara…

**-Pero que mujer tan molesta -** alegó Shukaku -**hace que me duela la cabeza de solo escuchar su voz… **- Gaara ignoro el comentario del Biju pero en este caso estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el…

- Konoha ha requerido que vaya a aclarar algunos asuntos sobre el compromiso- continuó el joven Kazekage- Quieren disculparse por tener que suspender la ceremonia y establecer una nueva fecha, ahora yo tengo otras cosas importantes que tratar y no puedo darme el lujo de ir a Konoha a aclarar asuntos sin relevancia…

-Pero Gaara-sama yo…

-¡Nada de peros! Reunirás a dos ninjas y partirás de inmediato- dijo Gaara levantando un poco el tono de voz por lo cual Matsuri agachó la cabeza un poco apenada y molesta…-Debes de presentarte ante los ancianos de Konoha como mi representante y arreglar asuntos que a ti también te conciernen ¿No lo crees así? o acaso el título de "futura esposa del Kazekage" no significa nada para ti…

Matsuri al escuchar las palabras "futura esposa del Kazekage", levantó rápidamente su rostro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque por otro lado Gaara odiaba tener que usar su compromiso para hacerla entender, pero Matsuri no le daba muchas opciones y solo escuchando esas palabras se calmaba y accedía…

-Está bien Gaara-sama, partiré de inmediato- respondió Matsuri saliendo de la oficina del pelirrojo…

-**Al fin se fue…-** suspiro profundamente Shukaku…- **No piensas casarte con ella ¿o sí?; la única mujer que me… mmm… perdón que te debe interesar es Hinata-chan, es tan linda, tan hermosa, tan…**

_-Ya cállate Shukaku, no tengo humor para estar lidiando con tus estupideces…-_le respondió mentalmente Gaara

**-Valla al parecer hoy no estás de humor, ¿Será porque te sientes culpable por mentirle a esa chiquilla molesta?- **preguntó el demonio algo divertido

_-No sé de qué me hablas…_

**-Jajajaja ¡Ahora resulta que no sabes de qué te hablo!, en realidad no tienes nada importante que hacer aquí, lo único que puedo suponer es que te quedaste para estar con…**

_-¡No es eso!-_ lo interrumpió bruscamente…- _¡Te equivocas!, me quede porque hay algo que debo hacer y además porque tengo un extraño presentimiento, eso es todo…_

**-Jajaja claro chico, lo que digas, pero al menos ten en mente que tendrás una semana libre para estar con mi… es decir… tu Hinata, de todas maneras aún no estás casado, así que podrás divertirte un poco…**

Gaara no había pensado en eso, pero el pervertido de Shukaku tenía razón, Matsuri no estaría acosándolo durante una semana, tendría tiempo para estar a solas con…

-¿Pero que estoy pensando…?- susurró algo sonrojado a lo que Shukaku solo pudo responder con una gran carcajada…

* * *

Mientras tanto fuera de la mansión del Kazekage

_-¿Por qué tiene que mandarme esto, ahora?, ¡Que inoportuno!, tendré que dejarle mas instrucciones a Kyouya antes de marcharme…-_ pensaba Matsuri mientras se apresuraba a ir a preparar sus cosas para marcharse…

_-No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, no le dejare el camino libre a Hinata-san, no soy tan estúpida…_

* * *

Tock… tock… tock…

Abrió lentamente sus ojos asimilando en donde se encontraba, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ajustar su vista a los rayos de sol que se filtraban por su ventana…

Tock… tock… tock…

-Hinata-chan, ¿Estas despierta?…- agregó una voz detrás de la puerta la cual reconoció como la de su anfitriona…-¿Puedo pasar?

-Etto… pasa Temari-san…- agregó la Hyuga con su ya tan conocida timidez…

-¿Te encuentras mejor?...- pregunto Temari algo preocupada -Te traje algunas medicinas para tu resfriado…- dijo poniendo un pequeño frasco en la mesita junto a la cama de la Hyuga…

-S...si... ya estoy mejor, gracias- susurró la ojiblanco

-Debes cambiarte enseguida, hay varios kimonos en el closet, siéntete libre de agarrar los que gustes, después de todo fueron hechos para ti…- agregó Temari con una amplia sonrisa…- por cierto deja eso de Temari-san, no me trates tan formal…

-E… está bien Temari-chan…- dijo Hinata algo sonrojada…

-Así está mejor- inquirió la rubia…-Por cierto una vez que termines de vestirte baja para desayunar, Kankuro ya está preparando todo…

-¿Todo? - trató de levantarse rápidamente de su cama pero Temari se lo impidió…- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?, me siento terriblemente apenada, enseguida voy a ayudarle, por favor déjame ir…

-No te preocupes, tu eres nuestra invitada, además el insistió en hacerlo para redimir lo que te hizo ayer mientras dormías…- se cubrió rápidamente la boca, esto era algo que ella no debía de haberle dicho…

-¿QUEEE?- pregunto Hinata sumamente sonrojada…- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?

-Mmm… pues verás…- Temari desvió la mirada algo avergonzada, no sabía qué era lo que iba a decirle…

-¡¡AHHHHHHH!!...- se escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de la cocina… ¡¡Temari ayuda!!

Ante tal grito Temari salió volando un tanto aliviada, no sin antes tranquilizar a Hinata y recordarle nuevamente que al terminar de vestirse bajara a desayunar…

Hinata aún un poco confundida se dirigió al pequeño baño que se encontraba en su habitación, lavó su rostro, cepilló sus dientes y alisó su cabello, comenzó a vestirse lentamente, una vez que terminó salió en busca de la cocina, ahora que miraba detenidamente, la casa era más grande de lo que recordaba…

Todas las habitaciones por las que pasaba se encontraban cerradas, lo cual hacia que el pasillo pareciera interminable, pero al seguir un poco más adelante, se topo con un a puerta abierta, miró lentamente dentro de la habitación, no pudo contener su curiosidad y entró, era un poco más pequeña que la de ella, pero con un gran ventanal, por el cual se filtraban levemente algunos rayos de sol, estaba todo sumamente ordenado, había algunos papeles y libros encima del escritorio, la cama ya estaba muy bien tendida, sin duda era una habitación sumamente sencilla, pero acogedora.

Se sentó por un momento en la cama, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que ese aroma tan familiar que despedía la envolviera lentamente y despertara en su interior un cálido sentimiento de seguridad y tranquilidad…

-¿Hinata?- la voz de Temari la trajo nuevamente a la realidad…- ¿Qué haces aquí?, perdón por el retraso, el desayuno ya está listo, al parecer Kankuro ha demostrado que también es un idiota para cocinar - las dos rieron ante el comentario de la rubia…- Ha hecho un incendio en la cocina y he tenido que hacerlo todo otra vez…

-¿Temari-chan puedo hacerte una pregunta?- hizo una pequeña pausa y una vez que su anfitriona asintió continuó…- ¿Quién duerme en esta habitación?...- Temari agachó por un momento la mirada…

-Pues tal vez el término "dormir" no sea el correcto, pero le pertenece a Gaara…- dijo con un tono de voz más bajo de lo usual…

-¿Pasa algo Temari-chan? ¿Acaso pregunté algo que no debía?...- susurró Hinata algo inquieta y preocupada.

-No, solo es que…- Temari no sabía cómo explicarse…-recordé que Gaara tiene un pasado complicado…

_-¿Pasado complicado?-_ pensó algo curiosa…- ¿A qué te refieres…?- preguntó finalmente.

-Pues… como puedo decirlo…- calló por un momento dejando a Hinata aún más intranquila…- el tiene un demonio en su interior, por lo cual le es imposible dormir…

Hinata quedó sorprendida ante tal respuesta, pero sentía cierta inquietud por eso y alentó a Temari a continuar…

-Antes de… que Gaara naciera, nuestro padre, el cuarto Kazekage ordenó sellar a un Biju dentro de él, con la esperanza de que se convirtiera en una poderosa arma que protegiera a nuestra aldea contra cualquier enemigo, lo cual ocasiono no solo que mi madre muriera al dar a luz, sino que el tormento de la aldea y sobre todo de Gaara apenas comenzaran…

Temari prosiguió con el relato, resumiendo lo mejor posible todo lo que había sucedido, tratando de plasmar de la manera correcta todas las sensaciones, las situaciones, los sentimientos de todos los involucrados, a lo que Hinata solo podía permanecer en silencio tratando de asimilar cada palabra.

Ahora comprendía un poco mas lo que Gaara había sufrido, el también había sentido lo que era la soledad, la tristeza, ahora entendía por qué estaba ella ahí, en ese momento, porque le habían dado una "segunda oportunidad", tenía que curar no solo sus heridas, sino también las de la persona que amaba, esa era su misión, ahora ella solo quería tranquilo, quería verlo sonreír dulcemente, aunque fuera por una vez, por un instante… estaba completamente decidida a hacerlo feliz y nada ni nadie podía hacerla desistir de su decisión…

* * *

-¿Entendiste bien lo que debes hacer Kyouya?- alegaba Matsuri…- Aún no la elimines, decidiremos como hacerlo una vez que vuelva y dependiendo de qué tan cercana sea su relación con mi prometido, por ahora tan solo cuida que no sé acerque a Gaara, mantenla ocupada todo el tiempo…

-¿Y qué tanto puedo divertirme con ella?- pregunto el chico en un tono lascivo…

-Haz lo que te plazca, tan solo no levantes sospechas, recuerda que si cometes alguna estupidez y te descubren, yo lo negaré todo, ¿Entiendes?- aclaró la castaña a lo que su acompañante solo asintió…- Muy bien, una vez que esté de vuelta me darás un informe detallado, ahora márchate, mis acompañantes están por llegar…

-_Pero que mujer tan desagradable_- pensó para después desaparecer en una nube de humo…

* * *

Una vez más en la casa de los Sabaku…

-¿Estás segura Hinata?- preguntaba una y otra vez Temari…- Nosotros podemos quedarnos a ayudarte, aunque lleguemos un poco tarde a nuestra reunión…

-No se preocupen, yo lo haré- respondió la ojiblanco…- No me hagan sentir como una inútil por favor, después de lavar los platos puedo asear un poco la casa y no insistan en que debo de permanecer sin hacer nada porque no les haré caso…

-Está bien Hinata, tu ganas…- respondió finalmente Temari…

-Te lo encargamos Hinata-chan- Agregó Kankuro y se marchó…

-Recuerda que si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, regresaremos por la tarde, no te molestes por preparar la cena, yo puedo comprarla de regreso a casa…- dicho esto la kunoichi también se marchó…

Hinata no tardo mucho en lavar y asear la casa, como casi nunca había nadie, no estaba muy desordenada, sin nada que hacer y con mucho tiempo de sobra, decidió salir a recorrer nuevamente las calles de Suna, pero ahora con una nueva perspectiva…

* * *

-Al fin salió…- susurró una silueta que yacía arriba de la casa de los Sabaku, bajó rápidamente y siguió de cerca a Hinata hasta encontrar la forma adecuada en que desarrollaría su plan…

Por su parte Hinata estaba impresionada por los imponentes edificios y casas de la aldea de Suna; nunca había visto algo parecido, o al menos no que recordara, las calles ahora inundadas de personas le daban al lugar un ambiente familiar, acogedor, los niños jugando, los ancianos riendo, los vendedores atendiendo sus puestos, todo era como un sueño, se detuvo por un momento para capturar todas esas sensaciones, todas esas imágenes dentro de su cabeza, quería empezar de nuevo y este era un buen comienzo…

El joven que venía detrás de ella estaba a punto de intervenir pero un par de sujetos se posaron al lado de Hinata y lo hicieron desistir…

-¿Qué tal linda?- preguntó un tipo gordo y feo tomando bruscamente a Hinata de un brazo…

-¿Por qué tan sola?- agregó el otro sujeto, el cual era extremadamente delgado y aún más feo que el anterior- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?, Te aseguro que te divertirás preciosa…- le susurró agarrándola del otro brazo…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- alegó Hinata muy asustada…-Déjenme en paz…- trató de zafarse, pero uno le puso un cuchillo en la espalda.

-Más vale que no grites o te arrepentirás- agregó uno de ellos y se la llevaron a un apartado callejón…

-Que están haciendo- susurraba sumamente asustada, temiendo lo que fuera a pasarle…

-No temas, esto no te dolerá, al menos no demasiado- alegó uno aventándola contra la pared haciendo que cayera bruscamente en el suelo…

_-Que alguien… que alguien me ayude… por favor…-_ pensó desesperadamente Hinata con un millón de lágrimas en su rostro; temiendo lo inevitable cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando que en cualquier momento le hicieran algo que lamentaría el resto de su vida, pero después de un rato no paso nada…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- una dulce voz la llamaba, abrió lentamente los ojos, aún un poco asustada…- Ya todo está bien no te preocupes, esos tipos no volverán a molestarte otra vez…

Hinata volteó la mirada y ahí estaban esos dos, tirados e inconscientes, se relajó un poco…

-Ven levántate…- Volteó lentamente la mirada, tratando de corroborar que no fuera solo un sueño, pero ahí estaba ese extraño joven dándole la mano para que pudiera levantarse… sin duda era muy apuesto, como de 1.75, piel blanca, cabello negro y corto, que caía en puntas hacia su rostro y por toda su cabeza, unos ojos azules que le llegaban casi al negro, y una mirada dulce y amable, pero aún así con un toque que lo hacían ver misterioso y sensual, llevaba puesta una playera sin mangas que se ajustaba a su bien formado pecho y los típicos pantalones ninja con una venda que cubría parte de su pierna derecha…

-Anda, ya no hay que temer- dijo suavemente… Hinata aún estaba en shock por lo que sorpresivamente el joven la tomo delicadamente de su mano y la arrastró hacia su pecho, ella no reaccionaba aún del todo y viéndose a salvo comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de un inmenso alivio…

-Gra…gracias…- susurró finalmente aferrándose al pecho del joven…

-No hay de que, me llamo Kyouya, Shibuya Kyouya…

-¿Kyouya-san?- preguntó Hinata

-No… solo Kyouya…- la corrigió

-Hinata, mi nombre es Hinata…-dijo soltándose de su abrazo y brindándole una cálida sonrisa…

-Mucho gusto Hinata-chan…- agregó el joven con un inesperado sonrojo en el rostro…- ¿Te… gustaría pasear conmigo por la aldea?- preguntó…

-Pero yo…- no estaba segura si debería salir con un extraño, pero él le había salvado la vida, no podía ser mala persona…- Claro- respondió rápidamente…

-Muy bien… ¡Comencemos el recorrido Hinata-chan…!- dijo alegremente devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa a la chica

* * *

Tiempo después en la oficina del Kazekage…

-¿Cómo que la dejaron sola?- preguntó Gaara muy sorprendido…

-Cálmate Gaara, Hinata ya no es una niña, sabrá cuidarse sola…- le respondió Temari…

-Temari tiene razón- agregó Kankuro- Además no es que ella valla a salir sola o algo por el estilo…- hubo un incomodo silencio…

-Son unos idiotas- refunfuñó Gaara desapareciendo rápidamente en un remolino de arena…

-¡Muy bien hecho Kankuro…!- gritó Temari al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza con su abanico…- Ahora vayamos a casa para evitar que Gaara comience a sermonear a Hinata por algo que ni siquiera ha hecho…

-Pero Temari yo pensaba salir con…

-¡Cállate idiota!, todo esto es tu culpa…- dicho esto se llevó a su hermano arrastrando con un gran chichón en su cabeza…

* * *

-¿¡Hinata!?- gritó desesperadamente Gaara al entrar a su casa…-¿¡Hinata donde estas!?

**-Normalmente te diría que te calmaras pero… tengo un mal presentimiento chico…-** alegó Shukaku dentro del joven Kazekage.

Después de revisar por toda la casa se dirigió rápidamente a las calles de Suna, el sol comenzaba a desaparecer por lo cual estaba aún más preocupado, antes de doblar la esquina escucho su suave voz, su corazón se tranquilizó, pero el mal presentimiento continuaba…

-Te ves muy gracioso Kyouya…- reía Hinata despreocupadamente…

-Sí pero fue aún más gracioso cuando la anciana se dio cuenta de que me había mojado por error…- respondió animadamente el chico…

-Tienes razón y además…-

-¿Hinata?- preguntó Gaara algo confundido…- ¿Qué es lo que hacías fuera de casa a estas horas y sin avisar?

-Etto… Gaara… yo… lo siento…- dijo Hinata con la cabeza agachada…- Es solo que me aburría dentro de la casa y decidí salir a pasear, eso es todo…

-Si querías salir me hubieras dicho y te hubiera acompañado…- agregó el pelirrojo un poco más calmado…

-¿Me he perdido de algo Hinata-chan?- agregó el pelinegro…- ¿Desde cuándo este sujeto se convirtió en tu padre?- alegó con saña…

-**Pero que sujeto tan odioso-** bufó muy molesto Shukaku ante el comentario…- **¿Quien se cree que es? **

-¿Y tu quien eres para dirigirte de esa manera al Kazekage?- respondió Gaara devolviéndole una mirada desafiante…

-Pues el salvador de tu "invitada"- respondió en un tono provocador…

-¿De qué habla este tipo Hinata?- exigió Gaara…

-Pues verás…- trataba de escoger bien sus palabras para evitar preocuparlo…

-Estaba a punto de ser violada por unos sujetos, ¿Así es como cuidas a tus invitados Kazekage?- preguntó Kyouya…- Si no fuera por mi quien sabe que le hubiera pasado…

Gaara posó rápidamente la mirada en Hinata la cual solo asintió para después agachar nuevamente la cabeza…

-Pues si es así te lo agradezco…- agregó finalmente Gaara con los puños apretados

-No hay de que- respondió el pelinegro…- después de todo me permitió conocer a la linda Hinata-chan…- dijo tomando a la chica de la barbilla…

**-¡¡Si no lo matas tu lo haré yo!!-** gritó el Biju desesperadamente…

En un inesperado impulso Gaara tomó fuertemente la mano del chico y la alejó del rostro de Hinata ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de este…-No la vuelvas a tocar ¿Entendiste?...- le susurró con una mirada aterradora…

-¡¡Gaara ya basta!!- gritó la joven…- No hay por qué ponerse así, Kyouya, muchas gracias por todo, espero verte pronto…- le brindo una última sonrisa y tomo a Gaara de la mano y se lo llevó jalando hasta su casa.

-Eso tenlo por seguro Hinata-chan- le gritó el joven, pero cuando Gaara volteó a dirigirle una última mirada, ya había desaparecido… El y Hinata no cruzaron palabras en todo el camino hasta que se encontraron dentro de la casa…

- Veo que ambos se llevan muy bien…- dijo finalmente Gaara…

-No tenias por qué ser tan rudo con él, ¿Por qué actuaste de esa manera?…- fue lo único que Hinata alcanzó a decir cuando inesperadamente Kankuro y Temari llegaron…

-Hola Hinata-chan ya hemos llegado y como te prometí traje la cena…- alegó Temari

-Discúlpenme, es solo que no tengo hambre…- dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación un poco molesta…

-¿Qué acaso la sermoneaste Gaara? Si por lo visto no salió de la casa…- se burló Kankuro a lo cual Gaara solo respondió con una mirada llena de ira haciendo que Kankuro se escudara detrás de su hermana…

-Estaré en la terraza…- fue lo último que dijo y desapareció en un remolino de arena dejando a sus hermanos muy confundidos…

* * *

Pronto cayó la noche en la aldea de Suna y Hinata no podía dormir, estaba sumamente intranquila por lo que había pasado esta tarde, después de todo Kyouya había sido tan amable con ella, el no merecía que lo trataran así, pero después de todo se sentía terrible por haber tratado a Gaara de esa manera…

Se levantó de su cama y miró a través de la ventana de su cuarto, la luna llena se veía hermosa en este cielo nocturno, por la mañana, antes de al salir de la casa divisó una pequeña terraza en la parte más alta de la casa, decidió salir y pensar un poco, se abrigó y salió silenciosamente de su habitación tratando de no despertar a sus anfitriones…

Al fin de varios minutos, encontró las escaleras que la llevaron hasta la terraza, subió lentamente, sin prisa, se sentía algo confundida, Kyouya parecía ser una buena persona pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, algo acerca de él le parecía inquietante, la forma en la que la veía, la forma en la que le hablaba, todo la hacía sentir tan…

-Gaara…- susurró sorprendida…- Perdón no pensé que hubiera alguien aquí a estas horas, no quise molestarte, en seguida iré a mi cuarto…- dio la media vuelta pero la voz del joven que estaba a sus espaldas la detuvo rápidamente…

-No te vayas Hinata, no me molestas en absoluto, bueno quiero decir que…- sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas…- lo siento…- suspiró - no fue mi intención molestarte cuando estabas con… con Kyouya…

-_Acaso estará celoso_-pensó un tanto divertida…

Al no ver reacción alguna por parte de la ojiblanco prosiguió…

-Es que no se qué fue lo que me paso en ese momento, no tenía por qué haberme portado así y…- le resultaba algo difícil disculparse, no lo hacía muy a menudo y esta vez en realidad necesitaba ser perdonado por ella…

**-Deja de disculparte, dile que ella nos pertenece y que no debe hablar con ningún otro hombre y menos con ese insoportable chiquillo…- **intervino el Biju

_-Cállate, este no es el momento Shukaku…_

-No importa- agregó finalmente Hinata poniéndose al lado de Gaara, recargándose suavemente sobre el barandal que daba hacia la calle y mirando la aldea iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna…- además no hay nada entre Kyouya y yo, si es que eso te preocupa- miró de reojo al pelirrojo para notar su reacción ante esas palabras, pero este solo agacho la cabeza e imitó a la Hyuga recargándose en el barandal…

Hubo un largo periodo de silencio, ambos sentían la necesidad de dar a conocer sus sentimientos, pero no se atrevían…

-Perdón- finalmente Hinata rompió el silencio- no me había puesto a pensar en que tal vez estabas muy preocupado por mí y por eso actuaste de esa forma, de verdad lo siento, después de todo solo soy una tonta impulsiva que solo ha sabido causarte problemas…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que iba a hacer feliz a Gaara si solo le causaba problemas?; ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando salió sin compañía alguna?...

Gaara volteó lentamente su cabeza al notar que ella había parado de hablar tan abruptamente, no se explicaba cómo es que cada vez que la veía sufrir así, tenía un inmenso deseo de apresarla en sus brazos y curar todas sus heridas, a él ya no le importaba su pasado, solo quería crear un futuro con ella a su lado…

-Debes pensar que soy una tonta ¿No es así?, que tu vida hubiera estado mejor si yo nunca hubiera aparecido, yo solo vine a complicarla con esta angustia por no recordar mi pasado, debes de estar cansado de esta chica egoísta que solo te ha sabido pedir que permanezcas a su lado, siempre sufriendo por ese "algo" que le hace temerle tanto a sus dolorosos recuerdos, a su soledad…- sus palabras dejaron de salir de su boca, pero las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir.

Una punzada recorrió el interior de Gaara y apretó fuertemente los puños ante tales palabras…

-No vuelvas a decir eso…- respondió el pelirrojo captando la atención de la Hyuga…- Yo me he arrepentido de muchas cosas en mi vida e incluso ahora hay algunas de las que aún me arrepiento, pero de haberte conocido, de eso jamás, no me importa estar con esta chica egoísta, esta chica tonta, esta chica temerosa de su pasado, después de todo, todas ellas forman parte de ti, de lo que eres y justamente esa Hinata es la que quiero proteger, es con la que permaneceré tal y como se lo prometí, pase lo que pase…

Hinata quedó sumamente sorprendida, no esperaba esas palabras por parte del pelirrojo, una llama repentinamente se encendió en su interior y limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro…

-Ahora lo comprendo- agregó finalmente…- Yo ya no quiero saber que fue lo que me sucedió, ni de mi vida antes de conocerte- se volteó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a un muy sorprendido Gaara- Ya no necesito saber quién soy, porque todo lo que necesitaba saber ya lo sé, sé que soy una chica llamada Hinata, se que quiero permanecer a tu lado, que quiero curar tus heridas y hacer que nuestra soledad desaparezca por que nos tenemos el uno al otro, porque yo te…

-No digas nada mas…- la interrumpió dejándola algo sorprendida, inesperadamente jaló su delgado brazo y la atrajo a su pecho envolviéndola rápidamente entre sus brazos- ya no digas nada más…- susurró…

El silencio reinó por un largo rato, solo se limitaron a permanecer en aquella cómoda posición bajo el cielo cubierto de millones de estrellas, bajo esa luna llena, olvidando cada insignificante aspecto de sus vidas, en ese instante solo estaban los dos, un hombre y una mujer en un mundo perfecto, donde nadie se preocupaba por recuperar recuerdos perdidos, o por compromisos arreglados y sin amor, solo sintiendo el viento acariciar sus rostros, sus corazones, llenándolos de una inmensa paz, por un pequeño instante ambos se sintieron completos, libres, felices…

* * *

Mientras tanto en Konoha…

-Maldición…- gritó Hiashi muy furioso…- Los ancianos se rehusaron aceptar a Hanabi para desposar a Naruto por culpa de la desaparición de Hinata, dicen que la familia ya ha deshonrado lo suficiente a Konoha con la actitud de tu desconsiderada prima, ahora están buscando a otra chica antes de que el Kazekage venga a establecer una nueva fecha para la celebración del nuevo compromiso…

-¿Y al menos sabe por qué huyo antes de reprocharle?- le contesto Neji algo molesto.

-¿Y tú crees que lo que le haya pasado tenga justificación alguna?, de seguro se fugó para hacerme quedar como tonto frente a toda la aldea…

-Como puede decir eso ¿Qué tal si le ha pasado algo grave?, ¿Qué acaso no le preocupa en absoluto?

-No, ya no me importa lo que le pase a esa malagradecida- le respondió aún más molesto- después de tanto que me costó conseguir su compromiso con el futuro Hokage y así me lo agradece, siempre fue la desgracia de la familia.

-Pero…- Hiashi lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar…

-Para mí ya no existe Hinata, mi única hija es y será Hanabi ¿lo entiendes?, ahora retírate

Neji se dirigió fuera de la mansión, con los puños apretados y una inmensa ira en su interior…

-Creo que es hora de que le haga una nueva visita al Kazekage- susurró muy molesto…- me llevaré a Hinata-sama lejos donde pueda al fin vivir feliz y tranquila…

* * *

De regreso en Suna, aún en la terraza…

**-Muy bien chico, aprovecha la noche que aún es joven…-** alegó Shukaku lujuriosamente…

_-Calla maldito pervertido, no arruines el momento- _le respondió mentalmente el pelirrojo…

-Por cierto Gaara…- agregó Hinata después de un largo rato - me estaba preguntando... ¿Qué fue lo que Kankuro-san me hizo el día de ayer y Temari no quiso decirme?- preguntó con un aire de inocencia…

-...

La arena comenzó a salir lentamente del tarro de Gaara que se encontraba recargado junto a la puerta de la terraza, mientras tanto a Kankuro le recorrió un inquietante escalofrío por toda su espalda...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**

Muy bien ahora si no tengo perdón de Kami-sama, lo sé, pero es que yo aún no salgo de vacaciones, aunque muchos ya lo están T.T, yo salgo hasta dentro de dos semanas, ya saben cómo es esto, trabajos finales, exámenes, etc, etc… además mi inspiración decidió tomarse las vacaciones que aún no tengo… en fin para no aburrirlos, pido una gran disculpa a todos los que leen esta historia, por otra parte, espero que les haya gustado este capi, es más largo que los anteriores para compensar aunque sea un poco, como verán las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes (o eso quiero creer jaja), en fin…

Espero sus reviews, acepto quejas, reproches T.T, dudas, sugerencias, traumas, todo lo que quieran decirme es bien recibido, ya lo saben…

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, a los que la han agregado a sus favoritos, muchas gracias a mi queridísima amiga Hina-chan que me ayudo y me animo a continuar la historia (no se qué haría sin ti amiga T.T gracias) pero un agradecimiento en especial a las chicas que se dan el tiempo para dejarme sus reviews, sin ustedes esta historia ya estaría refundida hasta no sé donde XDDD, muchas gracias chicas T.T…

-Dragonsita del amor

-Gaahina Lovers

-Yosh.hina-gaa

-Yentanyali

-Gaahina-4e

-Dark Rinoa-chan

-Van Ryden

-Sunao

-Dagorfly

-kaya-hime

-Sabaku no sheresade

-Lana-san

-Yume Hyuuga Uchiha

-Saku-ann

-Mishy

Espero que no se me haya olvidado algún nombre...

Cuídense mucho.

Sayonara…


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Solo Mentiras?

Hola, ya saben, las aclaraciones, agradecimientos y disculpas hasta el final así que espero que disfruten la lectura…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama…

**CAPITULO 8**

**¿Solo mentiras?**

_Anoche tuve un extraño y perturbador sueño…_

… _Vi la hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro y me hipnoticé, sentí tu mano sobre la mía y me ilusioné, de repente comencé a llorar, pero no era por felicidad, aprecié mejor la escena y ahora tu sonrisa la hipnotizaba a ella, tu mano acariciaba dulcemente la de ella… _

…_Entonces, el inmenso hoyo negro de mi corazón me absorbió por completo y me condujo a la nada, que es lo que siempre he reclamado como mío, entonces lloré aún más, no por ti, no por ella, sino por la Hinata que había muerto, por la Hinata que en esos momentos había desaparecido…_

* * *

-Hinata, Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó un intruso mientras sacudía levemente los hombros de la pelinegra…

-¿Eh? Lo… lo siento, perdón…- agregó al levantarse bruscamente un poco desorientada, lo cual causo un sonrojo y una carcajada por parte del chico ahí presente…

-Jajaja creo que todo está bien, fue una falsa alarma, pero creo que deberías cubrirte o te resfriarás…- mencionó pícaramente el pelinegro…

-¿Falsa alarma?, ¿Cubrirme…?...- preguntó aún algo adormilada…- ¿Pero qué…?... ¿Ky… ¡Kyouya!?, ¿¡Pero qué haces tú aquí!!- gritó sumamente sonrojada cubriéndose inmediatamente con sus sabanas al verse envuelta en tan solo un ligero camisón…- ¡¡Fuera!!- comenzó a arrojarle todo lo que encontró a la mano, su almohada, un reloj que había sobre el buró, la lámpara e incluso el buró mismo…

-¡¡Ah!! Hinata, cálmate, no es para tanto, si haces ruido sabrán que estoy aquí…- alegó esquivando todos los artículos que la pelinegra le lanzaba…

-Fuera, fuera ¡¡fueraaa!!...- gritó aún más fuerte…

-¿Hinata qué pasa?- alegó Kankuro al entrar bruscamente al cuarto de la chica en tan solo unos pequeños y ajustados calzoncillos…

Hinata se quedó helada al ver esa imagen e inmediatamente se cubrió su sonrojado rostro…- ¡Ahhh!... Kankuro-san póngase un poco de ropa por favor…

-¿Eh?...- fue lo único que pudo responder ante las inesperadas palabras de la Hyuga

-Con que esto es lo que está pasando…- agregó una furiosa silueta detrás del marionetista…- Maldito pervertido

-¿Temari?, espera yo no…- dijo reconociendo inmediatamente la voz de su hermana

-¡¡KANKURO!!…- masculló la otra figura detrás del pobre incauto…- ¿Qué diablos pensabas hacerle a Hinata?

-Ga… Gaara… espera, yo pue… puedo explicarlo…- alegó volteándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a sus inquisidores y sumamente asustado por la aterradora mirada que su hermano menor le lanzaba - e… esto no es lo que parece…

**-¡¡Da a tu hermano por muerto!!-** bufó también furioso Shukaku dentro de su portador…

_-Al fin estamos de acuerdo Shukaku…-_ respondió mentalmente Gaara mientras arrastraba a Kankuro fuera de la habitación de Hinata…

-De esta no te salvas Kankuro…- alegó Temari pisando la cabeza de su hermano sumamente enojada…

-¡¡Esperen!!...- gritó Hinata viendo como la arena rodeaba peligrosamente el cuerpo de uno de sus anfitriones…- no le hagan daño, el no me estaba haciendo nada- suspiró profundamente tratando de calmar el sonrojo y comenzó a dar una explicación…

* * *

-Jajajaja, no puedo creer lo que sucedió hace un momento…- alegaba un muy divertido pelinegro…

-No te burles…- agregó Hinata un poco molesta- todo fue tu culpa, por entrar sin permiso dentro de las habitaciones ajenas, además tuve que mentirles a todos…

**Flash Back**

-A ver si entendí…- alegó Temari – ¿Entonces gritabas por que viste un ratón en tu habitación y entonces Kankuro entró inesperadamente a tu cuarto en paños menores para salvarte?

-Pero no era solo un ratón, ¡era uno enorme!- replicó sumamente apenada…

-Más vale de que le agradezcas a Hinata Kankuro – agregó finalmente Gaara – ya que le debes la vida…

-Si Gaara…- menciono el marionetista entre sollozos

-Y que sea la última vez que entras casi desnudo a la habitación de Hinata ¿entiendes?- gritó Temari a lo cual Kankuro solo afirmó con la cabeza…

-Bueno, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos importantes así que me voy…- mencionó Gaara- Por favor Hinata ten cuidado si piensas salir…

-Si Gaara…- susurró Hinata algo sorprendida y terminó por darle una cálida sonrisa al pelirrojo antes de que se marchara a trabajar…

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-Pero no puedes culparme…- Agregó Kyouya con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…- te encontrabas dando muchas vueltas en tu cama y creí que tenias fiebre, así que entre y pues te alteraste de pronto…

-Por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo, si te llegan a descubrir, no sé que podría pasar…- respondió la ojiblanco.

-¿Lo dices por ese tal Gaara?- agregó- No me importa el riesgo que corra si como recompensa logro verte tan… vulnerable…- dijo pícaramente a lo cual Hinata solo respondió ocultando la cara por enfado y por el gran sonrojo que tenia.

Mientras tanto unos celosos ojos los seguían por las concurridas calles de Suna…

**-Maldito mocoso**- mencionó Shukaku **– debemos hacer que desaparezca misteriosamente de la aldea jajaja-** rió malévolamente…

Gaara solo apretaba fuertemente los puños y dejaba escapar pequeños gruñidos mientras las personas que pasaban por ahí se le quedaban viendo extrañadas…

_-Más vale que no se le ocurra hacerle algo que la haga sufrir o me encargare de hacerlo pagar muy caro-_ dijo finalmente

**-Pero si tú de que hablas, no te mereces a mi Hinatita…**

_-¿Tu…? ¿Hinatita…?- _respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo…

**-Pues como lo oyes, Ya han pasado 4 días desde que tu prometida se fue y aún no has podido siquiera darle un beso…?- **continuó alegando**- ya veo que lo idiota lo heredaste de tu hermano.**

_-¿Pero cómo te atreves a decirme eso maldito mapache pervertido…?-_ dijo poniéndose un poco sonrojado…

**-Pues lo que yo tengo de pervertido tu lo tienes de celoso y acosador jajaja**

_-¡Ya cállate!, además no es lo que tú piensas…-_ dijo tornándose más serio de lo normal…

**-¿Es que acaso no quieres engañar a tu prometida?- **dijo en un tono burlón-** pero que tierno jajaja**

_-Matsuri no me importa, es solo que…-_ se detuvo por un instante_…- no quiero besar a Hinata mientras no pueda asegurarle completamente la felicidad a mi lado, mientras aún tena algo que ver con Matsuri…_

**-¿Entonces sientes que estas engañando a Hinatita…?-** esta vez Gaara no respondió**…- jajaja pues saliste mas enamorado de lo que pensaba- **se burló Shukaku- **pues entonces aún puedes serme útil, ¡volvemos a ser aliados muchacho!**

_-¿Pero si cuando comenzamos a serlo idiota?-_ respondió Gaara algo enojado_…- Ya basta-_ suspiró_- será mejor que me vaya a la oficina._

**-¡¡No!! Espera, no puedes dejarlos solos, ¿Y si le hace algo sucio a Hinata?, ¡Hey!, ¿Me estas escuchando chico?-** no le prestó la mas mínima atención a las palabras de su Biju, dio una última mirada al par que hace un momento seguía para después perderse entre la multitud…

* * *

En las afueras de Suna…

-Deténgase ahí, ¿Quién es usted?- preguntaba un guardia al extraño que se encontraba frente a él…

-No tengo tiempo que perder, así que déjenme pasar- mencionó un tanto molesto…- mi nombre es Hyuga Neji, soy un jounin de Konoha y vengo a tratar un asunto urgente con el Kazekage…- sin esperar respuesta por parte del guardia comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad…

-Enviaremos a un mensajero para que el Kazekage esté preparado para recibirlo, no se preocupe, antes de que usted llegue, el Kazekage ya sabrá de su llegada, el ojiblanco no le dio importancia a las palabras del guardia y siguió su camino…

_-Necesito encontrarla rápido y llevármela de aquí, antes de que los ninjas de Konoha me busquen en Suna por abandonar la aldea…-_ pensó mientras apresuraba su paso.

* * *

-Gracias por ayudarme con las compras Kyouya- agregó Hinata dándole una tierna sonrisa haciendo sonrojar un poco a su acompañante

-No hay de que, además debo cuidarte de peligrosos violadores y sin contar que me siento tranquilo a tu lado- respondió con una sonrisa_…- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, ¿Por qué me comporto así con ella? no debo empezar a involucrarme demasiado con mi presa- _pensó algo frustrado- _será mejor que lo deje por hoy, le diré que tengo cosas que hacer y me iré de inmediato y aguardaré hasta que Matsuri regrese dentro de 3 de días y me diga cómo debo eliminarla…_

-Hinata yo debo…- fue interrumpido antes que pudiera terminar…

-¿Hinata eres tú?- mencionó un extraño muy sorprendido para después acercarse para abrazarla…

_-¿Que es lo que le pasa a este tipo?-_ pensó Kyouya al ver la reacción de Neji- _¿Pero que me pasa a mí, acaso estaré sintiendo… celos?, no puede ser, yo… no puedo…- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hinata

-¿Pero qué haces?, aléjate de mi- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo de su primo- yo… ni siquiera te conozco…

-¿Hinata?- respondió Neji algo extrañado por la reacción de la ojiblanco- Soy yo tu primo Neji, ¿No puede ser que te hayas olvidado de mi?- Hinata se encontraba en estado de shock por lo que estaba escuchando- he estado muy preocupado por ti desde que desapareciste y tuviste el accidente el día de tu compromiso…

_-¿Accidente?, ¿Compromiso?...-_ pensó mientras comenzaba a sentirse muy mal…- yo… yo...- comenzó a tartamudear por lo que Neji apresó sus brazos con sus fuertes manos…

-He venido por ti Hinata, dejé la aldea de Konoha hace 2 días para comenzar una nueva vida contigo, iremos a un lugar donde puedas olvidar todo el dolor que el idiota de Naruto te hizo pasar, podrás ser libre al fin sin que tu padre te humille y te desprecie, seremos felices tu y yo ¿Qué dices?…- Hinata no respondía, su mente trataba de asimilar toda la información que le habían soltado de golpe…

-Yo…- susurró débilmente, por lo cual Neji con cierta impaciencia comenzó a jalarla del brazo…

-Vámonos, no debemos perder tiempo- le dijo cuando Kyouya estaba a punto de impedirlo pero Hinata quitó bruscamente la mano que su primo tenía en su brazo…

-Yo no iré a ningún lado con alguien que no conozco- le tembló un poco la voz…- además, viviré mi vida al lado del hombre que amo y ni tu ni nadie nos podrán separar…- comenzó a alterarse

-¿Con el hombre que amas?- alegó muy sorprendido -¿Y quién es? ¿Acaso es este idiota que está contigo?- gritó muy molesto- ¡No permitiré que vuelvan a lastimar a Hinata me oyes!- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de rabia a Kyouya…

-¡¡Me refiero al Kazekage!!- gritó finalmente Hinata- Gaara es el hombre a quien amo y el que me prometió que estaría conmigo para siempre…

-¿Pero de que hablas Hinata? El no puede permanecer a tu lado, el está comprometido y pronto va a casarse…- alegó Neji un tanto desesperado por la actitud de Hinata…

-Mientes…- susurró la ojiblanco con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

- No, el te ha engañado, al igual que lo hicieron la vez pasada, ¿Pero que no entiendes que yo puedo darte la felicidad que tanto has deseado?, y si en estos momentos no sientes nada por mi yo puedo esperar hasta que me quieras, solo quiero estar a tu lado Hinata, solo eso, sin engaños, sin mentiras…- agregó finalmente posando su mano en el hombro de Hinata…

-No, suéltame…- se alejó inmediatamente del ojiblanco…- Yo… no puedo… no quiero…- negó un par de veces con la cabeza - porque eso no… eso no es verdad, no puede serlo…- susurró entre sollozos y finalmente comenzó a correr en busca de Gaara…- _No es verdad, eso no es verdad, Gaara me ama, no puede casarse con otra, no puede_…- pensó mientras las lágrimas recorrían rápidamente sus mejillas…

-¡Hinata espera…!- gritó Neji sorprendido por la reacción de su prima y trató de ir tras ella pero una fuerte mano lo detuvo en ese instante…

-Déjala en paz…- agregó Kyouya en un tono seco y amenazador acompañado de una mirada de furia…- ya has hecho suficiente el día de hoy…- dijo para después salir en busca de Hinata dejando a un muy sorprendido Neji…

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- susurró pasmado el Hyuga…

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, esa extraña sensación de pérdida comenzaba a aflorar nuevamente dentro de su pecho, lentamente esas pequeñas niñas de ojos vacios comenzaron a tomar forma dentro de su cabeza justo antes de llegar a la mansión del Kazekage…

-¿Na… Naruto?, ¿Accidente?, ¿Primo?, ¿Compromiso?... no quiero recordar, no quiero saber a qué se refería…

_-Anoche tuviste un extraño y perturbador sueno ¿No es así…?-_ susurró una de las pequeñas entre la oscuridad…

La Hyuga cayó de rodillas y trató de frenar cualquier tipo de dolor llevando sus temblorosas manos a su cabeza…- ¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien?- mencionó una asustada Temari quien alcanzó a ver la escena justo cuando llegaba a la mansión del Kazekage a rendir un informe…

-¡¡Has que paren, has que paren…!!- le dijo a Temari sumamente alterada, mientras Kyouya observaba desde la distancia impotente y extrañamente preocupado…

-Duele, duele mucho, deténganse…- siguió agregando la pelinegra…

-_Pues ahora estas a punto de repetir el que alguna vez fue tu más grande sueño y que se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla…-_ terminó de decir la otra niña mientras el sinfín de imágenes y voces comenzaron a brotar dentro de la cabeza de Hinata…

_Te amo Hinata…_

_Somos amigas Hinata, nunca haría algo para lastimarte…_

_No me avergüences esta vez Hinata…_

_Ser la esposa del Hokage debe ser un gran honor ¿No es así Hinata?…_

_Hinata… ¡Hinata!… ¡¡Hinata!!…_

-¡¡No!!… ¡¡Deténganse por favor!!...- gritó - ¡No quiero revivir esos momentos…! - imploró tratando inútilmente de contener sus grandes lágrimas y sus dolorosos recuerdos, pero ya todo era inútil…

…

_Naruto…_

_Naruto… tu me amas ¿Verdad?...- observé la repentina expresión de tristeza en tus azules ojos al hacerte esta pregunta…_

_-Si Hinata…- pauso por un pequeño instante-… te amo…- agregó finalmente…_

_No quería suponerlo, no quería siquiera pensarlo, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que dentro de su cabeza, la imagen de otra persona aparecía al pronunciar ese …Te quiero… _

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**

Bueno queridísimas y queridísimos lectores, les ofrezco muchisisisisisisisisisimas disculpas, de verdad yo quería actualizar pronto pero, puros problemas y escusas que ni al caso vienen en estos momentos, entenderé si ya no quieren leer el fic o si como mi hermana dice, fundan el club de "Todos odiamos a shiatsuki-chan" jajaja, en fin…

Pues este capítulo es un poco más corto, ya se acerca el final dentro de unos pocos capítulos y espero que siga siendo de su agrado esta historia, realmente aprecio y agradezco el apoyo que me han venido brindando todas y todos ustedes ya sea agregando mi historia a sus favoritos, alertas o simplemente dejándome un valiosísimo review, así que ya saben, si les agrado, si la odiaron, si tienen dudas, sugerencias, quejas, traumas, pues háganmelo saber si?

Y mi queridísima amiga _Rasiel_, pues al final del 7mo. Capitulo, Gaara se enojo por lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 4, ya que nadie más que él tiene derecho a manosear a Hinatita jajaja mucho menos Kankuro, me disculpo por la confusión ocasionada jeje y espero que la duda se haya disipado y si no pues dímelo si??

Como ya dije muchas gracias a las chicas que se toman el tiempo en dejarme un review, ya que me animan a continuar la historia, que tal vez no lo haga muy seguido, pero lo hago T-T GRACIAS A TODAS!!

-Dragonsita del amor

-Gaahina Lovers

-Yosh.hina-gaa

-Diosa Luna

-Hinataxd

-Sett

-kaya-hime

-Dagorfly

-Yentanyali

-Gaahina-4e

-Dark Rinoa-chan

-Van Ryden

-Sunao

-Sabaku no sheresade

-Lana-san

-Yume Hyuuga Uchiha

-Saku-ann

-Mishy

Espero que no se me haya olvidado algún nombre...

Cuídense mucho.

Sayonara…


	9. Chapter 9 El Camino que Hemos Elegido

Hola, ya saben, las aclaraciones y agradecimientos hasta el final así que espero que disfruten la lectura…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama…

**CAPITULO 9**

**El camino que hemos elegido**

_Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo esto ha sido en vano, el olvidar y tratar de comenzar de nuevo no sirvió de nada, sigo siendo débil, sigo siendo despreciada, sigo siendo engañada, ya no puedo más, ya no lo resisto…_

- ¿Es que acaso no merezco ser feliz?…- salieron de sus labios las palabras como un suave susurro, mientras las lagrimas que se desbordaban por sus mejillas caían súbitamente en la arena, para rápidamente desaparecer…

_Lo recuerdo, ya por fin comprendo todo, las cosas que trataba de evitar, todo aquello de lo que trataba tan desesperadamente de huir… al fin me ha alcanzado…_

**Flash Back**

En las concurridas calles de Konoha…

-Nadie te puede quitar esa sonrisa del rostro ¿No es así Hinata?...

-¿Eh?- agregó la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ver quien le había hablado…- Sakura-chan, buenos días- le regalo una gran sonrisa…

-Debes de estar muy ansiosa por lo de hoy en la noche, ¿No es así?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-Creo que más bien estoy nerviosa- respondió Hinata- aún así, no puedo esperar para que lo mío con Naruto finalmente se formalice…

-Claro, claro- afirmó Sakura con un tono de molestia en su voz - Bueno, tengo algo por hacer, te veré en la noche Hinata- dijo dando media vuelta- ¡Ah! y mantén esa linda sonrisa, te queda bien…

-Gra… gracias…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir pues la Haruno ya se había marchado…- De repente me entró un extraño presentimiento…- susurró para sí misma…- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Dentro de unas horas mi compromiso con Naruto-kun al fin será una realidad y dentro de poco tiempo la boda- sus ojos se iluminaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al decir la palabra "boda"…- será mejor que me apresure, aún tengo que preparar mi atuendo- dio media vuelta y volvió a caminar.

-_Disfrútalo Hinata_- pensó Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios- _pues el futuro Hokage no será para ti…_

* * *

Por la tarde en la Mansión Hyuga…

-Debes estar muy emocionada ¿no es así Hinata?- replico Tenten mientras terminaba de hacer algunos arreglos en el vestido de Hinata…

-Creo que estoy más nerviosa que emocionada Tenten-chan- respondió la ojiblanco a la pregunta de su amiga- ¿Aun no ha llegado Sakura-chan?- pregunto un poco preocupada, aunque no sabía bien el porqué.

-No aun no llega, pero creo dijo que llegaría puntual para la ceremonia, mencionó que tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de venir hacia acá- respondió la castaña- no te preocupes Hinata ella siempre ha sido muy puntual…

-Ya veo, entonces creo que no debo de preocuparme demasiado- agregó la ojiblanco…- _¿Pero qué me pasa? Todo estará bien…_- pensó…

-Muy bien Hinata, Neji me pidió que te dijera que tu padre te esperará en la habitación continua a la de donde se realizará la cena, quiere hablar contigo antes de que la ceremonia de inicio- un gran relámpago se dibujo en el cielo, seguido de un gran estruendo- Menos mal que todo se realizara aquí dentro y no al aire libre ¿no crees?- termino de agregar Tenten antes de partir- Nos vemos en un momento Hinata, tengo algo mas hacer…

-Adiós Tenten-chan te veo en un momento y gracias por todo- repuso Hinata antes de ver partir a su amiga…-Todo estará bien- se repitió una vez más dándose una última mirada en el espejo y finalmente salió de su habitación…

Apresuró sus pasos entre los pasillos que parecían interminables pero finalmente llegó al lugar acordado por su padre, notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, se acerco un poco extrañada y cuando alcanzo a tocar la perilla, la luz se fue por un momento, estaba a punto de pegar un grito cuando comenzó a escuchar unas voces bastante familiares dentro de esa habitación.

-¡Ah! Se fue la luz…- agregó una voz femenina

-Creo que no deberías de preocuparte por eso ahora Sakura-chan, mejor deberías salir de aquí antes de que alguien nos descubra…

-No me importa eso, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a permitir que siga todo esto Naruto?- interrumpió la pelirosa…- ¿Acaso no entiendes mis sentimientos hacia ti?, no soporto que no sea conmigo con quien vallas a comprometerte…

-Ya hemos discutido esto Sakura…- replicó Naruto con un tono de fastidio en su voz- Ya es demasiado tarde para esto, no puedo dejar plantada a Hinata a pesar de que tú me hallas dicho que me quieres…

-Naruto ¿Acaso no me amas?...- replicó Sakura con una voz que fingía llanto- ¿Todo lo que siempre habías sentido por mi ya ha desaparecido?, ¡dímelo!- exigió

_-Di que si…-_ pensaba Hinata del otro lado de la puerta_…- tú me dijiste que me amabas, así que dile que la has olvidado, por favor…-_ se le hizo un nudo en la garganta…

-No Sakura…- respondió finalmente Naruto, dejando completamente helada a Hinata del otro lado de la puerta- mis sentimientos por ti no han desaparecido en absoluto pero yo no puedo…- su voz se detuvo repentinamente…

La luz volvió inesperadamente, y la imagen de Naruto y Sakura besándose quedó expuesta ante una impactada Hinata…- ¡Mentiroso!- susurró con los ojos totalmente abiertos y con una expresión de inmenso dolor.

-¿Hinata qué pasa?- preguntó Neji captando la atención de su prima, al mirarlo, ella tenía el rostro cubierto por lagrimas, se veía como si le hubieran arrancado completamente las ganas de vivir, lucia sumamente herida, destrozada…

-Neji nii-san, y…yo…- se cubrió la boca con sus manos y salió corriendo rápidamente…- _¡¡Mentiroso!!-_ pensó- _¡Pero qué estúpida fui al hacerme ilusiones!, ¡que estúpida fui al creer que por fin tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz!..._

Al notar la reacción de Hinata Neji miró ansioso dentro de la habitación- ¡Naruto, Sakura! ¿Qué están haciendo?...

-¡Neji!...- dijeron ambos sorprendidos

-¡Maldita sea Naruto!, ¿Qué has hecho?- agregó Neji y después de lanzarles una mirada asesina a la pareja, fue rápidamente a seguir a Hinata…- _No hagas algo estúpido Hinata-_ pensó algo preocupado…

* * *

Afuera algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer convirtiéndose rápidamente en una gran tormenta, los truenos se abrían paso entre las negras nubes que cubrían el cielo, acompañados por un fuerte viento…

_-No lo soporto- _pensó la ojiblanco entre sollozos _- este inmenso dolor en el pecho me asfixia, me desgarra por dentro, quiero gritar pero la voz no sale, quiero dejar de llorar pero no lo consigo, ¡solo quiero olvidar!, ¡quiero desaparecer!, ¡¡quiero morir!!…-_ acumuló todo el chakra que le fue posible en sus pies y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, saliendo de su casa, de la aldea, dejando que el viendo y la lluvia borraran las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir…

Corrió durante varios minutos, tropezando un par de veces y saltando entre las ramas de vez en cuando. Al cabo de un tiempo el bosque terminó y se detuvo abruptamente, jadeando, gimiendo, llorando, se tiró de rodillas frente a un oscuro precipicio, descalza con un vestido roto y sucio, tratando con una de sus manos frenar aquellas despreciables lagrimas y con la otra sobre el pecho deseando detener el inmenso dolor de una herida físicamente inexistente, pero no lo lograba…

Se encontraba tan débil, tan destrozada y no notó como una rama comenzaba a romperse detrás de ella, se levantó lentamente, las piernas le temblaban, por el cansancio y por la angustia que sentía, finalmente se encontró frente al abismo, posando aquella mirada destrozada en la oscuridad…

-¡¡CUIDADO…!!- gritó una silueta que se aproximaba…

…Sorprendida y desorientada trató de ver al portador de aquella voz, pero todo lo demás ocurrió en un instante, la rama de hace un momento termino de romperse y se dirigió hacia a ella golpeándola fuertemente en la cabeza, su visión se comenzó a poner borrosa y su cabeza le punzaba, poco a poco fue cayendo de espaldas hacia el abismo, pero algo la envolvió rápidamente evitando que cayera, paso su débil mano por aquella sustancia _-¿¡arena!?­­-_ se preguntó algo confundida…

-E… eres…- susurró viendo como un pelirrojo corría apresuradamente hacia ella - Gaa…- pero antes que el chico pudiera llegar, se vio envuelta en una profunda oscuridad…

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Hinata!- gritó Temari muy preocupada- ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Temari-san, ya… lo he recordado- dijo Hinata entre sollozos- lo de Naruto, lo he recordado…

-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia sorprendida pero trató de mantener la calma y la cordura - Ven, vamos a la casa para que descanses un poco- la ayudó a ponerse de pié lentamente…

-Dime que no es verdad…- suplicaba la Hyuga -Por favor dime que Neji nii-san miente…

-¿Qué? ¿Neji está aquí?...- preguntó Temari- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

-Dime que Gaara no está comprometido…- suplicó ignorando las preguntas sobre Neji…

-¿El te lo contó?- preguntó la mayor de los Sabaku muy alterada…

-Entonces…- dijo la pelinegra abriendo abruptamente los ojos- es verdad…- se alejó rápidamente de Temari…

-Hinata espera…

-¡No!, ¡No puede ser!, ¿Acaso piensan que soy una estúpida?, ¿Piensan que pueden estar jugando con mis sentimientos cada vez que quieran?, ¿Para esto fue que me dejaron vivir?, ¡Hubiera preferido la muerte en aquel abismo! yo...

-¡¡Hinata!!- agregó Gaara abrazando inesperadamente a Hinata por detrás y desapareciendo con ella en un remolino de arena dejando a Temari en estado de shock…

-No puede ser…- susurro Temari…- Hinata, yo no… perdóname…

-¡Hey tu!- agregó una silueta detrás de la rubia- ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Hinata?, Después de que ese sujeto… Neji… comenzara a hablarle se puso como loca…

-¿Acaso eres tú?- preguntó Temari…- ¿El sujeto que le ha estado causando ataques de celos a mi hermano?, Shibuya Kyouya ¿No es así?

-Ese mismo- dijo brindándole una sonrisa fugaz…- ¿Ahora me dirás lo que está pasando aquí?…-insistió con una mirada que denotaba determinación y preocupación a la vez

-Está bien, te lo diré- respondió Temari al cabo de un rato…- después de todo si no te digo tratarás de enterarte de una forma u otra, ¿No es así?- dio una última mirada donde su hermano había desaparecido con Hinata, suspiró profundamente y prosiguió- verás todo comenzó…

* * *

En algún lugar del desierto no muy lejos de Suna…

-¡Suéltame!- replicó Hinata zafándose de los brazos del joven Kazekage y una vez frente a él, comenzó a habar…- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Ya has recordado todo ¿No es verdad?- respondió el pelirrojo ignorando la pregunta de Hinata…- ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ó quizá ¿Alguien te lo contó?

-¿Es que acaso importa eso ahora?, ¿Me salvaste solo para poder acabar conmigo con tus propias manos?, ¿Por qué Gaara?, ¿Tanto me odias?- agachó la cabeza y apretó fuertemente los puños para no llorar…-Si estabas comprometido ¿Por qué me dijiste que me protegerías?, qué permanecerías a mi lado…- la última frase salió como un susurro…

-Porque lo haré…- respondió secamente

-¿Aún sigues diciendo eso a pesar de todo?, pero las cosas no pueden seguir así, será mejor que yo…

-¿Te marcharas?- preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro…- pues anda hazlo, pero antes que des un paso debo advertirte que a donde quiera que vayas, yo te seguiré…

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- alegó la ojiblanco sorprendida…- ¿Y tu compromiso?, ¿Tu familia?, ¿Tu trabajo como Kazekage?, no es posible que seas capaz de abandonar todo por mi…

-El compromiso fue arreglado, Kankuro y Temari de seguro lo entenderán y en cuanto a lo de ser Kazekage, pues es un sueño que ya he conseguido y esa satisfacción nadie podrá quitármela, pero la sensación que tendré al haberte perdido, será aún más insoportable Hinata, al fin he comprendido que no puedo estar lejos de ti…

**-Chico me haces llorar-** se bufó Shukaku, pero su portador lo ignoró…

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué haces esto?, será que ¿Quieres seguir jugando conmigo?- decía Hinata aún algo incrédula y sorprendida…- Ya no mientas, ya…

-Te protegeré Hinata…- agregó el pelirrojo envolviendo súbitamente a Hinata entre sus brazos haciéndola callar…- Aunque sea de ti misma, te protegeré- se separó un poco para quedar frente a frente…- estaré siempre a tu lado porque yo… te amo…- se acercó lentamente al rostro sonrojado de Hinata y por fin, sus labios se rozaron dulcemente, por un instante que parecía eterno…

Hinata termino con los ojos totalmente abiertos ante esa inesperada reacción y tras soltar una lágrima fugaz, sus ojos fue cerrando lentamente, dejándose llevar por el momento, disfrutando de esta pequeña sensación de paz, ella aún lo amaba, a pesar de todo, también deseaba permanecer a su lado, por ahora y para siempre…

Se separaron tan lento como les fue posible tratando de poner sus pies de vuelta en la arena y después de intercambiar una par de miradas Hinata hundió su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo…-_Gaara…-_ pensó tristemente la ojiblanco- _¿Es correcto que estemos juntos?, ¿Es correcto que arruines todo lo que has conseguido con tanto empeño, por mí?- _cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se apretó mas contra él, muy confundida- Gaara… yo también te amo…- exclamó finalmente…

-Entonces regresemos a Suna- declaró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro…- hablaré con los ancianos y anularé el compromiso y si me lo niegan…- miro fijamente esos perlados ojos…- comenzaremos juntos en otro lugar…- la abrazó fuertemente y volvieron a desaparecer en un remolino de arena…

* * *

Mientras tanto aún en el desierto de Suna…

_-No puedo seguir con esto…-_ pensaba Kyouya corriendo a toda prisa en el desierto…- _Ahora es mi turno de pagarte tanta amabilidad Hinata…_

**Flash Back**

-¿Te encuentras bien?- una dulce voz la llamaba, abrió lentamente los ojos, aún un poco asustada…- Ya todo está bien no te preocupes, esos tipos no volverán a molestarte otra vez agregó Kyouya…

Hinata volteó la mirada y ahí estaban esos dos, tirados e inconscientes, se alegró profundamente…-Gra…gracias…- susurró aferrándose al pecho del joven…

-No hay de que- agregó sorprendido por la reacción de la joven…- me llamo Kyouya, Shibuya Kyouya

-Hinata, mi nombre es Hinata…-dijo soltándose de su abrazo y brindándole una cálida sonrisa…

**Fin Del Flash Back**

_-Esa sensación tan cálida que surgió dentro de mi desde nuestro primer encuentro…-_ recordó el pelinegro

**Flash Back**

-Hinata, Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó un intruso mientras sacudía levemente los hombros de la pelinegra…

-¿Eh? Lo… lo siento, perdón…- agregó al levantarse bruscamente un poco desorientada, lo cual causo un sonrojo y una carcajada por parte del chico ahí presente…

-Jajaja creo que todo está bien, fue una falsa alarma, pero creo que deberías cubrirte o te resfriarás…- mencionó pícaramente el pelinegro…

-¿Falsa alarma?, ¿Cubrirme…?...- preguntó aún algo adormilada…- ¿Pero qué…?... ¿Ky… ¡Kyouya!?, ¿¡¡Pero qué haces tú aquí!!?- gritó sumamente sonrojada cubriéndose inmediatamente con sus sabanas al verse envuelta en tan solo un ligero camisón…- ¡¡Fuera!!

-¡¡Ah!! Hinata, cálmate, no es para tanto, si haces ruido sabrán que estoy aquí…- agregó el joven…

**Fin Del Flash Back**

_-Momentos felices, momentos de paz, momentos de una inmensa alegría fueron los que pasé a tu lado…_

**Flash Back**

-¿Hinata qué pasa?- alegó Kankuro al entrar bruscamente al cuarto de la chica en tan solo unos pequeños y ajustados calzoncillos…

Hinata se quedó helada al ver esa imagen e inmediatamente se cubrió su sonrojado rostro…- ¡Ahhh!... Kankuro-san póngase un poco de ropa por favor…

* * *

Y momentos después…

-Jajajaja, no puedo creer lo que sucedió hace un momento…- alegaba un muy divertido Kyouya al haber presenciado todo desde lejos…

-No te burles…- agregó Hinata un poco molesta- todo fue tu culpa, por entrar sin permiso dentro de las habitaciones ajenas, además tuve que mentirles a todos…

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-Y_o solo quiero que tú seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado, solo quiero verte sonreír una vez más, quiero pagarte todo lo que me has dado, tu amistad, tu confianza, tu hermosa sonrisa, tu cálida mirada…_

**Flash Back**

-Y ahora que lo sabes todo, ¿Que es lo que harás?...- preguntó Temari con una mirada de frustración…

-Haré que Hinata recupere su felicidad…- dijo secamente, acumuló una enorme cantidad de chakra en sus pies y salió corriendo dejando a una sorprendida Temari…

-¿No será que…?- dedujo la rubia al instante…- ¿Se dirige a Konoha…?

-_Primero me encargaré de Matsuri -_ pensó Kyouya saliendo de Suna a toda prisa…-_ y después ya veré que hago con los otros dos…_

**Fin Del Flash Back**

_-__Puede que después de esto, no me sea posible volverte a encontrar preciosa, así que se feliz, pues solo de esa forma podré sentir que hice lo correcto, por primera vez en mi vida…-_pensó con una mirada de determinacion…

-"Hasta siempre" mi linda Hinata…-

Susurró lentamente las palabras al viento, dejando a su paso solo un rastro de polvo y arena…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

Hola a todos y a todas, al fin traigo el capitulo 9, espero les haya gustado, este ha quedado un poco largo así que espero no se les haya hecho pesada la lectura, al fin todas las incógnitas del pasado de Hinata se han revelado, ahora solo falta ver que es lo que les sucederá a cada uno de los implicados…

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Yosh, por apoyarme y animarme a continuar a través de nuestras conversaciones por el MSN, amiga no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda T-T…

Sayuri-chan, ya he respondido a todas las dudas que tenías jaja, espero que te hayan llegado a tu correo, sino házmelo saber, y te las contestaré aquí mismo el próximo capítulo, porque en el review no se veía tu correo, y no sé si fue a ti a quien se las mandé XDD…

Ya lo saben, espero sus maravillosos reviews con sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, traumas, etc… y un especial agradecimiento a todas las estupendas chicas que se han tomado tiempo para dejarme un valiosísimo review, ya saben que me animan a continuar ¡Gracias!

-Dragonsita del amor

-Gaahina Lovers

-Yosh (perdon amiga, en los agradecimientos anteriores no se puso bien tu nombre :P)

-Diosa Luna

-Sayuri

-Hinataxd

-Yakumo-chan

-Luz Estrella

-Angeldark2805

-kaya-hime

-Yentanyali

-Gaahina-4e

-Dark Rinoa-chan

-Van Ryden

-Sunao

-Dagorfly

-Sabaku no sheresade

-Lana-san

-Yume Hyuuga Uchiha

-Saku-ann

-Mishy

Espero que no se me haya olvidado algún nombre...

Cuídense mucho.

Sayonara…


	10. Chapter 10 Consecuencias

Hola, ya saben, las aclaraciones y agradecimientos hasta el final así que espero que disfruten la lectura…

**Advertencia:** Muy ligero Lime y sobre el Lemon, aún no estoy segura si habrá…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama…

**CAPITULO 10**

**Consecuencias**

_Sé que hay personas que durante mi vida… no dudaron en ponerme obstáculos para que no lograra conseguir la felicidad… _

-¿Hinata, estás lista para irnos?- agregó una voz grave a través de la puerta de su habitación…

… _Y que algunas de ellas creen que han logrado confinarme en esa inmensa oscuridad… _

-Si Gaara…- agregó felizmente al abrir la puerta- Pero estoy un poco nerviosa, tal vez debamos esperar un día más…

…_A ellas no les deseo lo mismo ó que paguen por lo que han hecho, pues se que en la vida no hay premios ni castigos, sólo consecuencias…_

-No, ya lo hemos pospuesto lo suficiente, ahora es el momento para que deshaga este absurdo compromiso con Matsuri…- tomó fuertemente la mano de la ojiblanco y así partieron hacia las calles de Suna…

* * *

Horas antes en Konoha…

-¡Ah!... al fin se acabó todo este asunto que me mantiene alejada de mi querido Gaara-sama- agregó Matsuri abriendo la ventana de la habitación en la que se hospedaba…- Ahora podré enfocarme de lleno al asunto de Hinata-san, espero que Kyouya la haya mantenido lo suficientemente alejada de mi adorado prometido…

Tock tock…

-Si ya voy…-contesto con desgano- ¿Ahora quien será…?- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta mientras afuera un par de ojos la vigilaban desde un árbol que quedaba frente a su ventana…

-Disculpe las molestias Matsuri-san, pero le traigo un mensaje…- el sujeto le extendió pequeño pergamino y se retiró…

-Debe ser un mensaje de despedida, puras formalidades, es mejor que empaque para irme de aquí cuanto an… auch…- sintió un pequeño piquete en su nuca, llevó su mano hacia donde provenía el dolor y desprendió una pequeña aguja…- ¿Pero qué…?- comenzó a sentirse mareada y su vista se tornó borrosa, sus piernas le fallaron pero antes de caer al suelo alguien detuvo el golpe…- ¿Tú?, pero… ¿Qué haces… aquí?...- se desvaneció completamente sin obtener respuesta alguna a cambio…

* * *

En otro lugar de Konoha…

-¿Qué día tan pesado no crees?, desde que nuestro compromiso fue aceptado nos han traído de aquí para allá sin dejarnos tomar un respiro, pero creo que debo acostumbrarme, ser la esposa del Hokage no ha de ser nada sencillo, es decir no todo es prestigio, lujo y poder, ¿no es así? Jajaja…- alegaba Sakura una y otra vez jactándose del asunto de "esposa del Hokage", todos la notaban incluso más emocionada que el mismo Naruto, aunque no todos lo celebraban y aceptaban, es decir aún estaban consternados por la situación de la anterior prometida y Naruto era uno de ellos…

-Sakura yo…- agregó Naruto al sentarse en la orilla de su cama…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?...- mencionó la pelirosa colocándose a su lado…

-Aún estoy preocupado por lo que sucedió con Hinata, creo que las cosas no debieron suceder de esta manera, yo…

-Calla…- lo interrumpió colocándole un dedo en la boca…- _Ahí va otra vez con lo de Hinata, ¿Qué no puede sólo olvidarse de eso y ya…?_- pensó - Te aseguro que Hinata-chan ya debió de haberse repuesto, si en verdad te amaba, deseará que seas feliz a mi lado, así que ahora solo concéntrate en nosotros ¿Sí?...

-Pero Sakura ¿Cómo puedes estar tan…?- ella lo volvió a silenciar pero ahora con un apasionado beso que poco a poco comenzó a subir de tono.

-Ya no digas más y bésame tonto…- Agregó por último y ninguno de los dos dudó más en dejarse llevar por el momento…

Él, completamente inundado de esa sensación de placer, se colocó lentamente sobre ella sin dejar de besarle, sus manos se deslizaron suavemente hasta encontrarse con el escaso pecho de la chica, provocando que comenzaran a escapársele unos pequeños gemidos de placer que seguía ahogando con el ardiente roce de sus labios…

…Continuó besándola y acariciándola con pasión, se deslizó hacia sus mejillas, dejando la boca descubierta para que pudiera escuchar esos dulces gemidos que lo volvían loco, besó su barbilla, su cuello y siguió bajando poco a poco, disfrutando sin prisas de todas las caricias, de todas las sensaciones nuevas que se agitaban en su interior…

-¡Ohhh!...- la respiración de Sakura comenzó a volverse cada vez más agitada- mmm…ahh…- cerró los ojos mientras revolvía el cabello de Naruto con una de sus manos, ya no podía pensar con claridad, solo se dejó llevar por el momento…- Oh… si… Sasuke…- Todo quedó en silencio por un instante y abrió rápidamente los ojos al darse cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido…-No, espera…- Naruto se detuvo al instante y se alejó lentamente para poder verla directamente a los ojos…-Naruto espera un momento por favor, puedo explicarlo…

-Sakura… no me digas que tu aún lo…- ni siquiera logró terminar la frase, él sabía que ella había estado enamorada de Sasuke desde pequeños, pero estúpida e inocentemente creyó que eso había terminado, que ahora tenía una oportunidad al lado de la persona que él siempre había amado…

-Naruto aguarda, yo…- se levantó de la cama y trató de alcanzar su brazo pero el inmediatamente la esquivó- ¡Naruto!...- agregó la chica elevando su tono de voz por la desesperación que comenzaba a surgir en ella. Trató de agarrarlo nuevamente pero él la volvió a evadir…- déjame explicarlo…

-Ya basta…- susurró el…

-¡No!, ¡Naruto!...- se abalanzó contra él y desesperadamente comenzó a besarlo…- volvamos a empezar, solo… solo pretendamos que nunca paso esto ¿sí?...

-¡¡Dije que ya basta Sakura!!- la apartó de su cuerpo bruscamente…- Por favor… vete…- desvió la mirada y apretó fuertemente los puños…

-No Naruto, no me puedes dejar, te necesito y tu…- le temblaba la voz, el cuerpo, necesitaba remediar la situación rápidamente o sus planes se irían a la basura- …tú no puedes dejarme ahora que vas a ser Hokage…- llevó rápidamente una mano hacia su boca…

-Así que…- volvió su vista hacia ella sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar…- ¿Tu me querías a tu lado sólo porque iba a ser Hokage?

-No, tú no entiendes…- bajó la cabeza ya sin tener nada con que justificarse…

-¿Qué no entiendo?, ¡Claro que lo entiendo Sakura!, ¡Entiendo que abandoné e hice sufrir a la persona que mas me quería!, pero ¿Porqué?, ¿Por tu miedo a quedarte sola?, ¿Porqué no pudiste conseguir a Sasuke?, ¡No!, tal vez sea por que ibas a perder al único idiota que te amaba de verdad, ¡Ese mismo idiota que iba a convertirse en Hokage!

La habitación quedó envuelta en un incomodo silencio que duró varios minutos, cuando finalmente ella se decidió a hablar…

-¿Por miedo a quedarme sola dices?- soltó una risita aún con la cabeza agachada…- ¿Por qué me di cuenta de que el que tanto me amaba se iba a casar con otra?... ja, no me hagas reír- agregó con un molesto tono de sarcasmo en su voz…- Yo nunca querré a otra persona que no sea Sasuke y tu créeme que no le llegas ni a los talones…

-Sakura…

-Es eso lo que esperabas escuchar ¿no?, lo único por lo que podrías importarle a una mujer, no- corrigió al instante- lo único por lo que podrías importarme Naruto, es por tu futuro cargo como Hokage, de otra manera nunca hubiera aceptado casarme contigo, siempre fuiste sólo mi compañero de equipo y nada más…

-Ya veo…- apretó los dientes y dio media vuelta sin mirarla de nuevo…- Por favor, que no te vea aquí cuando regrese- le dijo con un frío tono de voz- ni aquí ni en ningún otro lado… jamás…- desapareció en el marco de la puerta sin mencionar otra cosa…

-No…- susurró la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que se dejó caer bruscamente al suelo…- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho…?- llevó sus manos hacia su rostro para ocultar el sinfín de lagrimas que invadían sus ahora desquiciados ojos…- Na… Naru…-callo y meneó la cabeza negando un par de veces…- Sa… Sasu… ¡¡SASUKE!!...

Naruto pudo escuchar el grito desgarrador de Sakura, pues se encontraba aún al lado de la puerta de su casa, después de eso, le costó trabajo separarse de la pared y emprender su camino, sus pies se pegaban al suelo, su cuerpo le pesaba, su corazón estaba profundamente destrozado y sus ojos le ardían, pero aún así, no consiguió llorar…

Aún dentro de la habitación del rubio se encontraba Sakura sollozando amargamente, pero pudo sentir un pequeño piquete en el brazo, al dirigir su mirada hacia allí notó como tenía una aguja clavada, al desprenderla, supuso inmediatamente lo que era, pero fue demasiado tarde, nuevamente alguien la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo inconsciente…

-Ya sólo me falta uno- susurró el joven y desapareció rápidamente con la chica en brazos…

* * *

Tiempo después aún en Konoha…

-Hinata, lo siento - se reprochaba una y otra vez Naruto a la sombra de un gran árbol- Ahora se por lo que te he hecho sufrir y realmente lo siento…- hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

-Y no te imaginas cuanto lo sentirás…- agregó una voz a sus espaldas…

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el futuro Hokage volteando su rostro rápidamente- ¿Y a que te refieres con eso?

-Soy quien se encargará de hacerte pagar por cada lágrima que ella tuvo que derramar por basuras como ustedes…- mencionó Kyouya con desprecio…

-¿Qué ella tuvo que derramar?- susurró Naruto para sí mismo…- Te refieres a… ¿Hinata?- abrió los ojos por la sorpresa…- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Cómo es que…?

-Sí, se encuentra bien, pero realmente se las ha visto difíciles y todo por un par de idiotas que no supieron valorarla…- respondió enojado…- pero yo me encargaré que ustedes sufran diez veces más, así que no te resistas…- dijo sacando mas ajugas de entre sus dedos…

-Ja, no lo haré- mencionó Naruto con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y subiendo sus manos en señal de rendición…- Merezco pagar con todo ese dolor que dices, merezco morir por haber hecho sufrir a quien siempre me quiso, me cuido, me apoyó, creo que la muerte es la única compensación para todo lo que le he hecho…

-…

-Mátame ahora, acaba conmigo, no merezco vivir, no merezco ser capaz de buscar nuevamente mi felicidad, no cuando le he fallado una y otra vez a las personas que más he apreciado…

-No, creo que ya estas pagando tu condena Uzumaki…- agregó Kyouya guardando nuevamente las agujas en un ágil movimiento…- Retuércete en el dolor que te causan estos remordimientos, creo que sería un regalo de mi parte el que murieras ahora…- dijo dándole la espalda…- Creo que ya estas comenzando a pagar esta condena eterna, Adiós…

-¡¡Espera!!- gritó desesperadamente logrando hacer que el pelinegro se detuviera…- Al menos dime si ella esta…- agachó la mirada…- Si ella está bien…- susurro

-Supongo que de todas maneras te enterarás, ella se encuentra viviendo en Suna, ha logrado encontrar la paz al lado de…- calló por un instante…- al lado del Kazekage…

-¿Con Gaara?, ¿Pero si él está comprometido con Matsuri?- respondió confundido

-Sí, está comprometido con esa odiosa mujer, pero no porque él lo haya querido- agregó- _¿Ahora estoy defendiendo a ese idiota?_- pensó algo divertido- Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que el consejo fue el que arregló ese compromiso, pero yo haré lo que pueda para que ella… olvidalo…- agachó la cabeza sonriendo para si mismo…-Yo me encargaré de ese asunto, lo cual me recuerda…- le extendió un pequeño pergamino…- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?, más bien ¿Podrías hacerlo por Hinata?, manda este pergamino a Suna, di que es departe de Matsuri…

Naruto tomó el pergamino lentamente algo desconfiado…

-¡Espera…!- replicó el rubio, pero el pelinegro ya se había marchado…- Creo que ya se como poder compensarle un poco a Hinata…- apretó el pergamino y salió corriendo hacia la mansión del Hokage…

* * *

Minutos después…

-Disculpen honorables ancianos, el futuro Hokage desea hablar con ustedes, dice que es muy importante…- agregó un shinobi abriéndose paso por la oficina donde se encontraban los ancianos…

-Si es tan importante entonces ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo pasar…- agregó uno de ellos

-Disculpen por venir tan improvistamente…- alegó Naruto tratando de recuperar el aliento…

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó una anciana…

-Soy el futuro Hokage, ¿No es así?, eso quiere decir que he probado ser suficientemente capaz para hacerme cargo de la aldea sin necesitar a alguien a mi lado, así que quiero que anulen esa tonta regla de que un Kage debe forzosamente estar casado para poder seguir a cargo de su pueblo...- concluyó

-Ya veo y ¿A qué debemos este cambio tan imprevisto Uzumaki-san?, acaso ¿Sakura esta…?

-Sakura ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo- respondió molesto- ni tampoco dudo que ella hubiera sido un gran cambio para esta aldea como mi esposa, deben entender que esta petición absurda no tiene un fundamento sólido, así que como futuro Hokage exijo que se elimine…

Su voz denotaba una seguridad y determinación sorprendentes, el consejo jamás había visto al joven actuar de esta manera tan madura, tan seria, se dieron cuenta que el verdadero propósito de la creación de esa regla ya había sido realizado sin siquiera llevarla a cabo, así que no les quedó de otra más que aceptar la petición…

-Mandaremos inmediatamente una carta a los miembros del consejo de ancianos en Suna, para anular la petición de matrimonio, así que puede estar tranquilo…

-Y una cosa más...- agregó Naruto…- ¿Podrían enviar este pergamino junto con la carta?, según tengo entendido es de parte de… Matsuri-san…

-Qué raro, según me han informado ella ya se ha marchado del hotel donde se hospedaba, pues sus cosas ya no están allí, pero aún así mandaremos la carta si usted así lo quiere…

-Gracias…- fue lo último agregó - _Se que es poco lo que he hecho por ti Hinata, pero por favor, disfruta la felicidad que yo no fui capaz de darte y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, ese sujeto tiene razón, la única manera de compensarte, es seguir sufriendo mientras siga en este mundo…_- pensó antes de desaparecer del lugar…

* * *

En Suna varias horas después…

-Disculpen- mencionó una kunoichi entrando a la oficina de los aludidos…- Hemos recibido estas dos cartas desde Konoha, una es del consejo y la otra de Matsuri-san…- uno de los presentes tomó cada una de las cartas

-Gracias, puedes retirarte…- Una vez que la joven había salido comenzó a leerlas una tras otra en voz alta…

-Ya veo- agregó otra anciano una vez que acabaron de leer- Entonces creo que ya no tenemos porque preocuparnos, la petición del matrimonio fue anulada y Matsuri nos avisa que ha decidido quedarse a vivir a las afueras de Konoha…

-Si eso es cierto, entonces el Kazekage ya no tiene porque…

-Discúlpenme nuevamente- mencionó la joven de antes…- el Kazekage-sama pide hablar con ustedes inmediatamente, dice que es urgente…

-Gracias, hazlo pasar- le contestaron

-Enseguida- menciono la kunoichi dejando pasar al pelirrojo y a su tímida acompañante

-¿Y bien Kazekage-sama?, ¿Qué es ese asunto de suma importancia que viene a decirnos con tan inusual acompañante?- le preguntaron

-Vengo a pedirles, no- corrigió- a exigirles que anulen mi compromiso con Matsuri, ya que voy comprometerme con la hermosa joven que me acompaña…- agregó con el usual tono frio y desafiante de su voz…

-¿A sí?, ¿Y podemos saber el nombre de tan preciosa jovencita?...

-Hy… Hyuga Hinata- contestó la pelinegra llena de nervios…

-Y señorita Hyuga, ¿Está usted de acuerdo con el Kazekage-sama?, o ¿Es que acaso la ha obligado?...

**-Eso hasta a mi me ofendió chico…- agregó Shukaku molesto- Malditos vejetes ¿Quién se creen que son?**

_-Por favor ahora no molestes- _le contestó Gaara_ - Cállate…_

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Contestó bruscamente Hinata sorprendiendo a todos - Yo he venido con él porque yo así lo he decidido- su personalidad cambió completamente, ahora se veía decidida y confiada… - Porque lo amo y porque también vengo a exigirles que… a exigirles que…- todo el coraje acumulado comenzó a disminuir nuevamente y los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ella, comenzó a tartamudear y sus mejillas se encendieron…- yo… yo…- Gaara la miraba aún sorprendido por su repentino cambio, sin duda era una caja llena de sorpresas… sorpresas que estaría fascinado de seguir descubriendo…

-Jajajajaja…- comenzaron a escucharse las carcajadas de los ancianos por toda la oficina desconcertando a la pareja…- Calma, calma niña, no necesitas seguir esforzándote tanto o te desmallarás jajaja…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- exigió saber Gaara con una mirada seria y hasta un tanto molesta, al notar esto le extendieron ambos pergaminos que acababan de llegar de Konoha y después de leerlos, a él también se le escaparon un par de carcajadas…

-¿Gaara?, estás…- lo miró Hinata un poco sorprendida…- ¿Pero que dicen esas cartas como para hacer que tu…?

-Hinata, ya no hay obstáculos que me impidan pedirte esto formalmente…- se arrodilló frente a una boquiabierta Hinata extendiendo una pequeña cajita con un anillo dentro…- ¿Quisieras…?...

-Si - contestó sin siquiera dejarlo terminar…- Si, claro que sí, ¡Sí!- llevó sus manos hasta su boca, mientras una lagrima recorrió su mejilla aún roja…

-Ya no debes preocuparte por nada…- se levanto y la abrazó fuertemente- Ya todo estará bien…- la calmó con un tierno beso en la frente, mientras que los aplausos no se hicieron esperar dentro de aquella habitación…

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro apartado lugar…

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy?...- agregó Matsuri al verse totalmente amordazada en una oscura habitación…

-Eso mismo me gustaría preguntar…- alegó otra voz a su lado…

-Esa voz, ¿Eres tu Sakura-san?

-¿Matsuri? ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

-¿Qué no se lo imaginan señoritas?- una tercera voz irrumpió en la habitación…- Es hora de que las consecuencias de sus actos se vean expresadas…

-Ahora lo recuerdo…- mencionó Matsuri- En ese instante, en mi habitación, ¿Kyouya?

-Valla, adivinaste- agregó el pelinegro apareciendo entre las sombras…- Pero me temo que esta noche no habrá premio para ti…

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- preguntó Sakura molesta…- ¿Por qué haces esto?...

-Porque han hecho sufrir a una de las personas más importantes para mí, así que les aseguro que esto no será nada agradable...- mencionó sacando de un estuche varias agujas y venenos…

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Matsuri aterrada…- ¿Para qué lo usarás?, déjate de bromas Kyouya y déjanos ir, te he pagado para que hicieras esto con Hinata no conmigo idiota, ¡te he dado mucho dinero así que…!- gritó alterada…

-Ten puedes quedártelo…- le arrojó el sobre que antes ella le había dado…- Tal vez te sirva para comprar algo de dignidad…

-¿Así que piensas envenenarnos?, Vaya que original…- agregó Sakura desafiante…

-No sólo las envenenaré y ya- le respondió con un tono sombrío en su voz- Estos venenos están hechos por mí, algunos ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de probarlos, los demás son especiales, es decir, para hacer sufrir a la victima sin que muera, al menos que yo lo quiera claro, pero eso no pasará, iré inyectándolos al azar a cada una de ustedes mientras la otra observa lo que le pasará, algunos atacarán tus órganos internos, otros harán que tengas terribles alucinaciones, otros que tu piel se achicharre como si tuvieras ácido, en fin, las posibilidades son infinitas…- agregó con una perturbadora sonrisa en su rostro dejando a Sakura aterrada…

-¡Espera Kyouya, podemos arreglarlo de algún modo…!- suplicaba Matsuri…

-Demasiado tarde- dijo empapando de veneno la primera aguja…- Ahora ¿Quién quiere ser la primera…?

-¡No!, ¡Espera!, ¡No!, ¡¡NOOO!!...- Los aterradores y dolorosos gritos de ambas chicas se esparcieron por todo el oscuro y desolado bosque y poco a poco fueron disipados por el viento que fue el único y último testigo de tales eventos…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**

**Shukaku: Hey, tu mocosa (A la autora) ¿Qué te pasa?, tampoco aparezco mucho en este capítulo…**

Shia-chan: No me digas mocosa, Biju pervertido, además no saliste mucho porque no hubo espacio para meterte…

**Shukaku: Pero soy la única razón por la que entran a leer este fic, de lo contrario dudo que lo hicieran…**

Shia-chan: ¬¬ Que no se te suban los humos sólo porque algunas lectoras han dicho que les parecen graciosas tus conversaciones con el lindo de Gaara…

**Shukaku: Ja, ¿lindo? ¿Gaara? Por favor, yo soy el único atractivo que ese chico tiene… jajaja…**

Gaara: ¿Qué has dicho maldito mapache pervertido?

**Shukaku: Lo que has escuchado mocoso XDDD**

Gaara: Vuelve a repetir eso y te mato!!!!

**Shukaku: Mocoso, mocoso, mocoso jajaja… y ni creas que dejaré que te quedes con mi Hinatita, ella es mía, sólo mía…**

Gaara: Ja, idiota, Hinata jamás será tuya, la única que puede decidir quién estará con ella es la extraña autora de este fic, la cual es fan del Gaahina, así que olvídate de ella jajaja… (Risa diabólica)…

Shia-chan: ¿Extraña autora? ¬¬

**Shukaku: (mirando con odio a la pobre susodicha…) **

Shia-chan: ejem… bueno, mejor me voy a dar las aclaraciones y agradecimientos correspondientes…

**Shukaku: ¡¡No huyas cobarde!!**

Shia-chan: (Huyendo despavoridamente…) Gaara no olvides que te amooooo!!!

Gaara: ¬¬ aja… loca… (Da media vuelta y se aleja)

Shia-chan: T-T…el amor es cruel…

Bien, hola de nuevo, siento mucho el largo periodo de ausencia que les he hecho esperar, como siempre no tengo perdón, sólo puedo decir que por problemas de salud no he podido estar frente a la computadora por un tiempo, se que tal vez las excusas no vengan al caso, pero quería que supieran que no es porque haya querido que el fic este o haya estado abandonado T-T… pero tal vez la falta de inspiración también sea un factor importante jeje…

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, Matsuri y Sakura al fin obtuvieron lo que se merecían, espero que todas ustedes hayan quedado conformes y si no, pues pido otra disculpa, pero por ahora sólo queda definir qué pasará con los demás personajes, creo que no hace falta mencionar que el próximo será el capítulo final ¿o sí? Bueno, como sea ya lo hice, PROXIMO CAPITULO FINAL, lo volví a hacer, ¬¬ en fin…

Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que han leído mi fic, me alegra que sigan agregándolo a sus favoritos y a sus alertas y un agradecimiento especial a todas las chicas que me han animado a continuar gracias a sus maravillosos reviews, realmente muchas, muchas gracias, sin ustedes, este fic no seguiría existiendo…

Muchas gracias a:

**Shukaku: ¡¡Espera!! Y a todas mis queridas fans quiero decirles que no olviden pedirle a esta seudo-autora que no olvide incluirme en el próximo y último capítulo y más importante aún, ¡¡no se lo pierdan!! Ahora sí, muchas gracias a todas estas lindas y preciosas jovencitas: (Guiña un ojo sugerentemente) (Si hay hombres aquí, lo siento, el guiño sugerente no es para ustedes así que no se emocionen, pero igual gracias :P)**

Yosh*// Dragonsita del amor*// Gaahina Lovers*// Diosa Luna*// Sayuri*// kaya-hime*// Gaahina-4e*// Sami-chan*// LennaParis*// Hikarugirl*// La ninfa eco*// Yakumo-chan*// Luz estrella*// Hinataxd*// Sett*// Angeldark2805*// Hyugita*// Dark Rinoa-chan*// Van Ryden*// Sunao*// Dagorfly*// Yentanyali*// Sabaku no sheresade*/ /Lana-san*// Nicol-TokyoHotel*// Yume Hyuuga Uchiha*// Saku-ann*// Mishy*//

Shia-chan: Espero que no haya olvidado algún nombre, si lo hice, reclamen!! Están en su derecho jeje, por último NO me hago responsable por el acoso sexual de Shukaku hacia todas ustedes, así que no se molesten en demandar XDDDD!!! Cuídense mucho, Sayonara ;3 y dejen reviews!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Nuevo Comienzo

Hola, ya saben, las aclaraciones y agradecimientos hasta el final así que espero que disfruten la lectura…

**Advertencia:** La verdad no sé si lo que quedó fue un **Lemmon **o** Lime**, pero hay, así que si no les gusta, pueden saltarse esa parte, además puede haber **errores ortográficos** y algo de **Ooc**…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama…

**CAPITULO 11**

**Nuevo comienzo**

_No quiero…_

… _No deseo volver a olvidar…_

…_Pues sé que a pesar de todo lo que he pasado, este es un nuevo comienzo para ambos…_

… _Y un comienzo no desaparece nunca…_

… _ni siquiera con un final…_

_

* * *

_-Vaya, que grata e inesperada sorpresa…- agregó sarcásticamente una pelinegra… - Supongo que vienes nuevamente en busca de Neji nii-san ¿No es así?

-Bueno, yo…

-¿Sabes? Precisamente estos últimos días hemos tenido muchos problemas dentro de la familia Hyuga, así que apreciaría que dejaras de venir a quitarme el tiempo…

-¡Espera Hanabi!- replicó Tenten impidiendo que cerrara la puerta - sólo quiero hablar un poco con Neji, eso es todo, por favor…

-Mira…- decidió responderle después de pensarlo por unos instantes…- Te contaré la verdad sólo porque has sido muy persistente; por no decir molesta, todos estos días…- Tenten permaneció en silencio con una mirada que denotaba cierta curiosidad, así que la hojiblanco continuo…- Precisamente ayer, mi padre recibió dos cartas urgentes de Suna, la primera era una invitación a una boda…

-¿Boda…?, ¿Pero quién…?

-¿Podrías dejarme continuar?- replicó Hanabi molesta…

-Lo siento- sentenció Tenten

-Resulta que mi hermana logró ganarse de alguna forma el corazón del Kazekage- agregó con saña- y ahora se casarán dentro de unos días…

-¿¡Hinata y el Kazekage!?- agregó sumamente sorprendida

-Así es, debiste de haber visto la cara que puso mi padre al enterarse que la heredera del clan lograría casarse con alguien tan importante como lo es el Kazekage, la influencia que tendría el clan entero, que no sólo ha logrado obtener en Konoha, sino que ahora también en otra de las grandes aldeas ninja, pero…

-La segunda carta…- adivinó Tenten antes de que Hanabi pudiera continuar…

-Que astucia la tuya…- dijo molesta, pues una vez mas fue interrumpida…- Esa carta era de Neji nii-san y…

-¿Pero no se supone que Neji ha estado todo este tiempo en la mansión Hyuga?- replicó molesta

-Mira, antes de que te pongas a reclamarme, dentro del clan Hyuga hay reglas muy estrictas en cuanto a los traidores, e incluso ahora mismo puedo meterme en problemas por contarte todo esto…

_-¿Neji un traidor?, ¿Pero cómo?-_ pensó la castaña para no interrumpir nuevamente a Hanabi…

- Últimamente Neji nii-san había estado actuando demasiado sobre protector y gentil con mi hermana, y para nuestra sorpresa siempre supo que Hinata se encontraba bajo la protección del Kazekage en Suna, por lo cual le pesaba la forma en que mi padre hablaba de Hinata después de su desaparición…

-Así que cansado de Hiashi-sama decidió ir en contra del clan y escapar de la aldea para ir en busca de Hinata…- agregó Tenten descifrando todo en un segundo…

-El envió una carta de allá para amenazar a mi padre- prosiguió ignorando la interrupción de la kunoichi…- y que abandonara la idea de seguir utilizando a mi hermana para su beneficio, si mi padre no lo hacía, rebelaría ciertas cosas del clan que no convienen que se sepan. Mi padre se enfureció y quemó ambas cartas sin ensañárselas a nadie, sólo se limitó a hablar sobre la boda de Hinata y que el traidor de Neji nii-san no regresaría…

-Y si Hiashi-sama no dijo nada en concreto, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo lo que decían las cartas?

-Creo que te olvidas de una cosa importante- dijo entrecerrando la puerta…- mi Byakugan…- y finalmente cerró de un portazo dejando muy pensativa a Tenten…

-Neji… - susurró la castaña con la cabeza agachada y repentinamente se vio en su mirada una gran determinación - No me rendiré tan fácilmente… -salió corriendo de allí y desapareció al doblar la esquina…

* * *

Mientras tanto en Suna…

-Entonces ahora si es definitivo Hinata-sama…

-Así es Neji-nii-san, lo siento pero no puedo irme contigo, ahora tengo a mi lado a alguien a quien puedo hacer feliz…

-Entonces, sin nada más que hacer aquí, creo que me marchare para no importunarte más…

-Pero Neji nii-san, realmente me gustaría que te quedaras a mi boda- agregó Hinata con un brillo en sus ojos provocando que Neji aceptara, pero nada complacido…

-Neji nii-san, me preocupa el que no puedas regresar a la aldea después de esto, si quieres yo podría hablar con mi padre y…

-No, prefiero que las cosas se queden así…- respondió con una mirada triste_…- No soportaría llegar a una casa en la que se que tu ya no estarás…_- pensó

-Y por qué no te quedas aquí…- sugirió Hinata- Estoy segura de que Gaara también estaría encantado de tenerte aquí en la aldea…

-Gracias, pero creo que me hará bien salir y descubrir el mundo, me ayudará para hacerme un mejor hombre, tal vez y con el tiempo regresar a Konoha para restaurar mi honor…

-Neji nii-san…- susurró levemente la ojiblanco tomando una de las manos de su primo…

-Hinata-sama, realmente deseo que sea muy feliz- agregó Neji con una leve sonrisa y cierta resignación en sus ojos…

-Gracias, yo también te deseo lo mismo…- respondió con una dulce sonrisa

-¡Muy bien Hinata-chan!, es hora de hacer algunos arreglos finales al vestido para tu boda…- agregó Temari quien entraba ruidosamente a la habitación de Hinata seguida de un alegre Kankuro…

-Bueno, supongo que mientras iré a otro lado…- replicó Neji y se marcho de la habitación…

-Valla veo que ambos tenemos parientes bastante serios y frios ¿No lo crees Hinata-chan?- se burló Kankuro – Y ya que hablamos de eso, ¿Porque no mejor dejas al frio de mi hermano y nos fugamos tu y yo Hinata-chan?- finalizo con una fuerte carcajada…

-Hey Kankuro ¿Por qué no miras detrás de ti?- señaló Temari con una sonrisa en su rostro…

-¿Eh? ¿Detrás de mi…?

-Veo que te gusta ser atacado una y otra vez por mi arena ¿No es así Kankuro?- añadió Gaara con un tono asesino en su voz- pero esta vez no creo que te sea posible sobrevivir…

-Otra vez ¡¡Nooooo…!!- gritó histéricamente Kankuro y se arrojó por el balcón de la Habitación de Hinata

-¡Kankuro-san!...

-No te preocupes por el Hinata… - esbozó Temari para tranquilizar a su cuñada…-_Al menos no mientras Gaara no lo encuentre…- _Pensó divertida

**-Es gracioso el ver como casi se hace del baño en los pantalones cada que te ve así de furioso jajaja…**

-Es muy divertido verlo correr por su vida- agregó Temari- pero deberías dejar de hacerlo, el no es muy fuerte mentalmente…

-Tal vez un día de estos pierda el interés por hacerlo sufrir física y psicológicamente…

-Jajaja, sabes que eso nunca pasará Gaara, es como pedir que se le quite lo estúpido…

-Tienes razón…

-Este… Gaara…- interrumpió Hinata quien balbuceaba nerviosa tratando de escupir las palabras…- con respecto a… las invitaciones de… Konoha…

-Ah eso, no te preocupes- dijo el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano…- Ya he mandado para tu familia pero, no le he enviado nada a Naruto, es tu decisión el mandarle o no una invitación…

-Pues entonces…- guardo silencio un momento…- quiero hacerlo, quiero mandarle una a él, quiero que vea que no hay rencores, no quiero que sufra pensando que me ha arruinado la vida, yo no quiero que… sufra…

-Lo sé, no necesitas explicarme nada- dijo abrazándola y dándole un dulce beso en la frente…

-Gracias por comprender…- susurró sonrojada…- No puedo esperar para que sea el día en que tu y yo… por fin…

-Ejem…- interrumpió Temari bruscamente- Si si, ya déjense de esas cosas y ven a probarte de una buena vez tu vestido Hinata…- miró despectivamente a Gaara…

-Ya lo sé, me marcho, además yo también tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer aún…- dicho esto salió de la habitación sin decir nada más…

**-Aún después de todo lo que le hizo sufrir sigue preocupándose por ese tonto de Naruto- **agregó Shukaku con un tono de molestia en su voz**- En realidad no sé si es demasiado buena o demasiado ingenua…**

_-Esa es su forma de ser-_ respondió Gaara rápidamente-_ ella no soporta la idea de hacer sufrir a todos los que quiere, aunque la hayan hecho sufrir, eso no es ingenuidad ni estupidez, sino nobleza, eso para mí solo la hace ser aún más hermosa._

**-Supongo que su corazón es demasiado puro como para que alguien como yo lo entienda, pero aún así, ella ahora no es la única, tú también has cambiado chico, con eso solo demuestra que su influencia es más fuerte de lo que ella cree…**

_-En eso concuerdo contigo, si el yo del pasado me viera ahora, tal vez se avergonzaría…_

**-Jajaja cualquiera lo haría, de un sádico y solitario ninja asesino a un enamorado, pacífico y celoso Kazekage, tu sí que te has ido a los extremos, deberías de aprender a mí, tengo una personalidad tan fuerte que nada ni nadie la doblega…**

_-Claro, el que nace como un estúpido y pervertido, muere siendo aún un estúpido y pervertido…_

**-Valla, pero que rudo**

**-**_Jajajaja…_

_

* * *

_-¿Estás emocionada Hinata-chan?- mencionó Temari colocándole cuidadosamente el vestido a Hinata…- creo que yo en tu lugar estaría nerviosa, ser esposa de alguien tan importante debe ser demasiada presión, además que la boda se decidió realizarla en presencia de la aldea entera…

-He de confesarte que si estaba algo nerviosa, pero no por eso, sino porque temía que Gaara se arrepintiera, que se diera cuenta de lo insignificante que soy y que nuevamente fuera abandonada…

-Hinata-chan…-agregó tristemente la rubia terminado de acomodar el hermoso vestido blanco…

-Pero ya no más, decidí alejar todos esos malos pensamientos y recuerdos de mi mente, pues debo confiar en él y en mi misma, así que debo de dejar de vivir reprochándome por mis fracasos y debilidades, comenzar a enfocarme en un futuro y un presente a su lado, fuera de eso lo demás no tiene importancia, además si vamos a ser felices, que mejor que podamos compartir esa felicidad con todos, que mas da lo demás mientras estemos siempre uno al lado del otro…

-Creo que tienes razón, ¿Y sabes algo Hinata-chan?, estoy orgullosa de ti…- agregó abrazando tiernamente a Hinata…- Lo has hecho muy bien, te has esforzado mucho por conseguir todo esto y quiero que sepas que muchos deseamos que tu y mi hermano sean muy felices, siempre, pues se lo merecen…

Ella sabía eso mejor que nadie, lo amaba y gracias a ese sentimiento se podía enfrentar a lo que fuera, porque mientras él estuviera a su lado podía salir adelante, mientras supiera que él la ama de igual manera, podía continuar viviendo…

-Gracias Temari-san…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar con el nudo que aparecía en su garganta…

* * *

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo normal, la alegría podía notarse en todo el ambiente de la aldea, y la boda del Kazekage y su misteriosa prometida era de lo único que se hablaba, pronto todos los preparativos estaban listos y así fue como el gran día por fin llegó; los invitados de las aldeas más importantes estaban presentes, y entre ellos se encontraba el ahora Hokage de Konoha…

-Naruto-kun, muchas gracias por venir…

-Hi… Hinata, yo… tengo que pedirte…- el dedo de Hinata silencio al rubio antes que pudiera terminar…

-No hay nada de lo cual disculparse, es verdad que me heriste bastante, pero no guardo rencor, además no soy yo a quien le corresponde juzgarte, sino tu mismo, si para ti lo que hiciste fue lo correcto, entonces todo está bien para mi, ¿Sakura-san está contigo? Deseo saludarla a ella también…- tras estas palabras el rubio permaneció en silencio con la mirada llena de tristeza y coraje…

-Ella no está aquí, lo nuestro acabó en el instante en que comprobé que su corazón seguía lejos de la aldea junto a Sasuke…

-Naruto-kun yo…

-Como tú lo dijiste antes Hinata, no hay nada por lo que disculparse, el culpable fui yo por dejar ir a la única persona que siempre me quiso por quien soy…

-Lo sigo haciendo, pero ahora por fin te puedo ver como un amigo…

-Creo que es más de lo que merecía, deseo que seas muy feliz, no…- corrigió- inmensamente feliz, así de grande- comenzó a hacer ademanes con las manos con lo cual arrebató no solo unas risitas de la ojiblanco, sino también de algunos de los invitados…

-Gracias Naruto-kun- susurró Hinata abrazando dulcemente a Naruto- yo también te deseo lo mismo…

Mientras continuaban abrazados, repentinamente el rubio recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…

-Puede que ella te haya perdonado fácilmente…- mencionó fríamente Gaara a espaldas de Naruto…

-Lo sé bien Gaara, pero tú no lo harás ¿Cierto…?- agachó su mirada

-Yo no he dicho eso, simplemente esperaré el momento para vengarme de alguna forma de ti por haberla hecho pasar por tantas dificultades…- agregó primero con una mirada diabólica seguida de una sonrisa amistosa, sacando una fuerte carcajada por parte del Hokage…

-Entonces estaré esperando por mi merecido- extendió su mano la cual fue bien recibida por el Kazekage en señal de su aún intacta amistad…- Gaara te deseo lo mejor y por favor cuida bien de ella…

-Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo tonto…- finalizó el pelirrojo

La ceremonia duró mas poco de lo que esperaban, concluyendo con el típico beso acompañado por los aplausos y gritos de felicitación por parte de todos los presentes, la recepción pasó sin ningún contratiempo mientras caía la noche, Kankuro no pudo controlar su manera de beber y fue el primero en quedarse dormido en medio de la fiesta, Temari disfrutaba de la compañía de los invitados de las otras aldeas quienes parecían disfrutar también de su compañía; repentinamente vislumbro que una figura familiar desaparecía entre la multitud, y sin comprenderlo comenzó a seguirla…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¿Acaso piensas que puedes seguir huyendo?

-Creo que no podría Temari-san, al menos no de ti, disculpe por las molestias que he causado todo este tiempo…

-¿Porqué no mejor vas a felicitarla de una vez Kyouya?

-No quiero arruinarle el mometo, además ya es hora de marcharme, han solicitado de mis servicios en otro lugar…

-Y después de hacer eso ¿Qué es lo que harás?- agregó con un tono de extraña molestia en su voz…

-Venir a robarme a la novia por supuesto…- bromeó…- Ja, no es cierto, en realidad ni yo se la respuesta a esa pregunta, ¿Acaso tienes pensado algo para mí?

-Solo quiero decirte que no es necesario que vagues por el mundo, esta aldea no es mal lugar para vivir ¿Sabes?…- agregó dando media vuelta

-Ya veo…- sonrió - tal vez tengas razón, entonces espera impaciente mi regreso jajaja, lo siento, solo bromeaba…

-Puedo esperar, sólo eso… - dijo caminado de regreso a la fiesta…- Hasta pronto Kyouya…

-Hasta pronto Temari…- agregó el pelinegro dando también la media vuelta.

Ella volteó para mirarlo una última vez, pero ya había desaparecido…

-Vuelve pronto…- susurró para sí y continuó su camino

* * *

En las afueras de la aldea Neji estaba por partir…

-Bueno, después de todo seguiré sólo mi camino…- agregó colgándose una mochila con provisiones y caminando sin dejar de mirar a la aldea donde dejaba a una persona importante para él…

-No esperarás que te deje ir sólo ¿O sí Neji?...

-Tenten ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿Cómo sabías donde…?

-Me las arreglé para enterarme, también de lo de Hinata y el Kazekage y tu situación como traidor frente a la familia Hyuga…

-No deberías estar aquí, será mejor que regreses a la aldea, Naruto está aquí, así que puedes regresar con…

-No lo haré Neji…- agregó con decisión en su voz y su mirada…- Yo te seguiré donde sea que vallas, porque quiero estar a tu lado más que en cualquier otro lugar…

-Pero… que cosas dices…- respondió el pelinegro volteando su rostro tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo por las palabras tan directas de la kunoichi…- En fin, haz lo que quieras…- finalizó emprendiendo su viaje seguido de su inesperada compañera…

-¡Ah! Es cierto, le debo mis felicitaciones a la pareja…- señaló Tenten…

-No te preocupes, volveremos pronto para visitarla, lo prometo…

-Sí Neji, eso ya lo sé…

* * *

Unas horas después…

Muy bien "señora Sabaku No…"- dijo tirándola sobre la cama y poniéndose sobre ella…- por fin solos, el día se me hizo interminable y no veía la hora de poder estar así contigo…

-Yo también esperaba este momento con ansias…- agregó la pelinegra con un gran sonrojo en su rostro…- ahora Gaara…- se acercó al oído de su esposo para susurrarle provocativamente…- Por favor, se gentil conmigo…

_Quiero que el tiempo se detenga…_

La mirada de Gaara se tornó completamente roja ante tales palabras, pero inmediatamente todo se convirtió en un ardiente deseo…

-Como lo desees, mi vida…- agregó juntando lenta y apasionadamente su boca con la de ella…- Te deseo Hinata, te deseo más que nada en este mundo…

-¡Ahhh!…- gimió la ojiblanco sintiéndose cada vez más y más excitada con los tiernos y ardientes roces de su pelirrojo…

Las apasionados caricias continuaban mientras se iban despojando de cada una de sus prendas pausadamente, disfrutando el uno del otro, sin prisas, aumentando la intensidad de las caricias, la fuerza y deseo en sus besos, hasta que por fin quedaron completamente desnudos el uno sobre el otro…

-Te amo Gaara…- dijo nuevamente juntando desesperadamente su boca con la de su amado…

-Y yo Hinata…- dijo correspondiendo y aumentando la intensidad del beso…- te amare por siempre…

Rodeó lentamente el cuello del joven Kazekage acortando aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos, ya no podían soportar el estar el uno sin el otro y tras unas cuantas caricias más, finalmente unieron desesperadamente sus cuerpos, iniciando el vaivén de sus caderas. Nunca antes habían experimentado algo parecido, las sensaciones, los olores, los sabores, todo era nuevo para ambos, ambos se sentían plenos, extasiados, el ritmo de sus corazones fue aumentando al igual que los embistes y por supuesto los gemidos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar…

Hinata entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Gaara en un intento por aumentar el placer y él agradeció su gesto recorriendo con su lengua sus redondos y suaves pechos, mordisqueando sus pezones, provocando que su espalda se arqueara ante tales sensaciones, ella de vez en cuando hundía los dedos en su fornida espalda, necesitaba sentirlo con sus propias manos, necesitaba comprobar que lo que sucedía era real y no sólo un maravilloso sueño…

El ritmo continuó en aumento mientras ambos se acercaban al final…

…_Deseo que estos momentos a su lado nunca se terminen…_

-¡Ahhh! Gaara, ¡¡Ya no aguanto más!! ¡Ahhh! Si Gaara… ¡¡Aaahhhhh!!

-¡¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!!- emitieron finalmente al mismo tiempo cayendo completamente exhaustos…

Sus frentes se juntaron delicadamente mientras continuaban abrazados el uno al otro…

…_No quiero volver a olvidar…_

-Me prometes que nunca olvidaras quien soy…- bromeó Gaara para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

-De ninguna manera- respondió Hinata también con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- porque los momentos que pasé contigo son mis más queridos y preciados recuerdos- mencionó ocultando su leve sonrojo en el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo…

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si seguimos haciendo inolvidables recuerdos?- le susurró Gaara atrevidamente y se arrojó nuevamente sobre Hinata besando una vez más sus labios con una pasión y deseo intensos…

-¡Aaahhh!…- Jadeó muy agitada mientras enterraba una vez más sus dedos en el despeinado cabello del pelirrojo, dejándose llevar nuevamente por el mar de sensaciones…

…

…_Pues ahora sé que recordar es la mejor manera de detener el tiempo, y todos estos momentos a tu lado, quiero que duren por siempre… de eso estoy completamente segura…_

**-FIN-**

Shia-chan: Hola nuevamente a todas y a todos, perdonen una vez más la demora, al ser el capítulo final me costó un poco más de tiempo y trabajo el escribir, aún así muchas cosas que quería poner quedaron fuera porque ya era bastante extenso (a mi parecer), espero que hayan disfrutado de este último capítulo, el Lemmon/Lime me costó mucho trabajo de escribir, ya que quería que fuera más romance que sexo salvaje y descontrolado jajaja… si si ya se, soy una romántica empedernida, pero no puedo evitarlo XDDD!!! (Además no tengo el talento suficiente para hacer lemmons como tú Yosh, ni creo algún día poder compararme contigo jeje)

Para los que se dieron cuenta y les surgió la duda, si, Shukaku no salió en la última escena pues creí que arruinaría por completo el momento entre Gaara y Hinata con sus comentarios pervertidos, pero es obvio que siempre estuvo presente…

**Shukaku: ¡¡Maldita autora!!…**

Shia-chan: Ejem…, sí, bueno muchísimas gracias a tods los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final, espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo disfruté el escribirla, esta historia en particular es muy especial para mí ya que fue la primera, pero claro que no será la última, ahora me dedicaré a continuar mi otro Fic y a subir uno nuevo, podrán checar la trama en mi perfil para que se animen a leerla…

De antemano muchas gracias a todos ustedes, por el apoyo y por su interés por este fic y en especial muchas gracias a las chicas y chicos (si es que hay) por sus maravillosos reviews, pues ellos me animaron a seguir esta historia y a mejorar como escritora (o eso es lo que yo quiero creer XP!!!)

Gracias a:

**kaya-hime*// Yosh*// Dragonsita del amor*// Gaahina Lovers*// Diosa Luna*// Sayuri*// Gaahina-4e*// Sami-chan*// LennaParis*// Hikarugirl*// La ninfa eco*// Yakumo-chan*// Luz estrella*// Hinataxd*// Sett*// Angeldark2805*// Hyugita*// Dark Rinoa-chan*// Van Ryden*// Sunao*// Dagorfly*// Yentanyali*// Sabaku no sheresade*/ /Lana-san*// Nicol-TokyoHotel*// Yume Hyuuga Uchiha*// Saku-ann*// Mishy*//**

Espero no haber olvidado algún nombre, nuevamente gracias por todo y no olviden dejar un review…

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos en otro fic, Sayonara ;P…


End file.
